Asassins Of Volterra
by BloodWhiteWolf
Summary: Edward Left Bella And She Becomes The Familar Empty Shell We All Know About. She's Changed By The Volturi And Is Now Princess Of The Volturi And Leader Of The Assassins Of Volterra. When The Cullen's Need Protection Will They See It's Her? ExB R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Like My Other Story Endure Eternity I Had A Dream. And This Was My Dream. And Cause My Dreams Are Sometimes Half Decent To Write In Words I Shall Do It!**

**Buaha! Don't Worry. Bella Gets Her Happy Ending (:**

**This Is Just A Short Snippet I Wrote In English Lit When I CBA To Watch Shakespeares In Loves (CAUSE ITS CRAP!) And The Teacher Was Being Mean Again. What A Woman! Sat there Drinking Her Cranberry Juice Glaring At Me. Haha! Funny Teacher Though, Pretty Decent When Shes Not Handing Out Coursework (:**

* * *

Preface

I ghost through the corridors of this ancient castle; a plague among my enemies; an asset to my masters' ranks. I am seen by all, I am seen by nothing. I exist only in body. My soul: burnt at the stake, for a lover whose pretence was dissolved.

I smile empty smiles, I laugh only at pain. I am everywhere and no where all at once. Who am I, you ask?

I am Isabella Volturi-the withered rose that brings death, disease and suffering to all.


	2. Hysteria

Chapter 1 – Hysteria

'_Bella, we're leaving' _Rip_._

'_My family and myself'_ Slash.

'_My world is not for you' _Tear.

'_Bella, I don't want you to come with me' _Shred.

Training: the only time where I wanted… no that's not right, the only time when I am allowed to think of the night Edward left me. That or when we go to exterminate vampires who are close to exposure.

Let me just update you on a few things that have happened in the past 57 years, since your probably a little bit behind.

***Flash back***

_The wind howled as the tree outside my window sashayed back and forth. It's times like this I wished to have a pair of arms wrapped around me; namely the ice cold arms of a one, Edward Cullen._

_The fault line in my chest ripped as I thought back to that night, 8 months ag- NO! I had to stop this. Dr. Gerandy was right – this isn't healthy. I try, I try so hard to be normal for Charlie. But I can't. I'm empty. I have nothing to live for. Not anymore._

_Thunder boomed outside my window, echoing through the woods behind my house. I plugged my ear phones in as I started to silently cry and switched it to Hysteria by Muse: it seemed fitting for the setting. I sat up in my bed, and clutched the first thing I could reach, which just so happened to be my kitty, Alayla. She peered up at me with her giant emerald eyes as a flash of light, followed by resounding thunder appeared in the sky._

_I grabbed her up from my lapped and all but soldered her to my chest – not that she minded. Her white and grey long fur tickled my chin as she purred against me. Charlie had brought her home one day saying something about me needing to have more responsibilities. I fell in love with her instantaneously. My beautiful little kitty. _

_She bolted upright, staring intently at the window. A pale white hand scratched down the pane, the noise still perceptible even through the loud music. My heart beat quickened, as did my breathing. I detach myself from Alayla, who crawls to the far corner of the bed shaking in fear._

_I kiss her forehead before making my way to the window. It was most probably Emmett. Probably thought it would be funny to see if he could deafen me. Har har, very fucking funny. _

_As I reach the window, I realise the storm had calmed some, enough for me to make out the shapes of 2 long black limos and about 10 figures standing around them. Wait… Limos?!_

_The second I unlatched the lock I was tackled to the floor, as a giant vampire with red piercing eyes grinned down at me. Well it's not Emmett but defiantly has his mannerisms. _

_I looked at him for a minute. "Hello" I said calmly._

_This confused him. "You do not know what I am?" he asked with a slight Italian accent. It was light and musical, much like the other vampires I knew. _

"_Of course I do." He stared at me as if I were stupid._

"_You are not scared of me?"_

_I chuckled darkly at him. "At this point I would welcome death. You have a name? or do I just call you my killer?"_

_He smiled and let me up. I chose to hold onto Alayla. She was positively terrified. I smoothed her fur as he talked "I am Felix. I work for the Volturi. We were informed you knew of our existence, and we have been sent to take you back to Volterra where we can decide what to do with you."_

_I looked up to him squarely "You will not harm my kitty, be it tease her or eat her." I got up and threw on a baggy black hoodie, grabbed my spotty Darkside™ bag and put into it: my I-pod, my phone, and some cat biscuits to keep Alayla occupied. I wouldn't need anything else._

_Looking back to Felix expectantly he chuckled as he picked me up and climbed out the window to the end of my life._

After that, they decided to change me, and I was now unknown princess of the Volturi. Obviously the guards knew, but no other vampire in the world did. I have papa Aro, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius completely and utterly wrapped around my little finger, but I don't use to my advantage...much. I love them, though. They're my family. My sisters of sorts are Jane (yes I know, shocker! We get along), Heidi and Reneta. My brothers of course are Felix, Demetri and Alec.

I managed to get Alec, Felix, Heidi and Reneta to all follow my diet of animals. The best thing is I still have Alayla! As soon as I was a vampire I tested out changing animals into vampire animals. It worked, but they were going around like rabid fucking mountain lions, killing the public, so we had to kill them. But with Marcus and Caius on my side I easily made Aro let me change Alayla.

I would never drink human blood, it still disgusts me, but I can handle animals. Plus not only am I Princess of the Volturi, I am the leader of the Assassins of Volterra who can put Emmett to shame with our incredible strength.

Right now I'm in the training room with the rest of the Assassins. My powers are what make me such an asset to the Volturi. I can control all elements, I can shape shift into different animals, I have invisibility and the obvious mental block which can now stop Alice seeing me and Jasper feeling my emotions. I can't control the invisibility. It only turns on when I'm embarrassed, so it's not much use. However I have gained full control of the elemental power and shape shifting.

I can remove my shield too, but choose to keep it up. My powers work with anger and sorrow. The more livid I am, the better my powers work, which is why I am remembering when Edward left me.

I ducked a left hook and fell backward onto my hands, sweeping my legs around to shoot a curve of fire toward my assailant. They cried out in pain, as Aro began to clap.

I stood up chuckling as Craig ran forward to heal the vampire who had tried to punch me. I smiled and jumped into the old vampires arms:

"Papa!" I shouted excited "What are you doing in the training room. Shouldn't you be waiting in the feeding chamber? It's Saturday." I quizzed him. Humans should be served soon. He was close to missing the opportunity of a good meal now that he was down here.

"It is my child, but I must ask you to get into your robes, we have visitors who need protection. They are in danger and I know you would want to protect them. I haven't told them who you are, but you are going to be guarding them for a while."

Confused; "Okay papa. What ever you want?" It came out as more of a question, "It can't be that bad. Who are they papa?"

He hesitated, sizing up my good mood before he told me. "You will do this, no matter who they are? It is your duty after all…" I nodded "it's… the Cullens"

I froze.

* * *

**BOSH!** **Oh How Bored I Am  
I Wish I Was Back In Sociology  
Ahhh. Good Times.  
"Ow. My Bread Hurts..."  
*Cricket* (Everyone Turns To Kelsey)  
"Kelsey...What?"  
"Erm...Well I Was Gonna Say Brain But Then I Thought I Should Say Head So I Did But I Said Bread Instead. Sorry -"  
"Kelsey?" "Yes Becka?" -Smiles Sweetly- "Shut Up"**

**Oh I Do I Do I Do Miss That Class.**


	3. Blackout

Chapter 2 Blackout

I stared at Aro for a long time; judging to see if he was serious or just fucking with me. Shit! He seemed serious.

"You're joking right" I said flatly, losing my cheery demeanour. I could do this if I could shape shift into a different looking vampire, but noooooo I can only change into animals. _Fantastic_ – note the sarcasm.

He shook his head solemnly "I'm sorry my Belle, but they need your help specifically. Their thoughts tell me that a newborn army led by a vampire called Victoria is after them for revenge. They needed the most powerful, naturally it should be you."

I sighed and shook my head, exasperated. "Fine! But you owe me one papa." I said regain some of my cheery attitude that I only hold towards my family. Everyone else receives the moody, if-I-could-cry-tears-they-would-be-made-of-black-ink Bella.

He smiled radiantly seeing me forgive him. He hates me to be angry at him, and believe me, he knows when I am angry. "Excellent. I have informed them of Alayla," he smirked – he still thought it funny for a vampire to be so in love with an animal "and I have warned them of what will happen to any one of them should they harm her. You will be leaving in a few hours. I trust all you need are your black robe, blood bags for Alayla and your I-pod, all of which have been put into your bag."

"Thank you papa," I hugged him tightly and zipped off to my room. He was right. Everything was there, even Alayla. She was smart for a cat. She knew what people meant when they said something, even though she couldn't reply. Marcus has told me on a number of occasions that he is slightly afraid of our bond, seeing the amount of admiration and trust between the two of us; he was really concerned we would begin to make a cross breed between a vampire and a vampire kitty.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter down the hall, and suddenly the entire situation sunk in. Deep in. And even though I'm a vampire; I began to

hyperventilate. _Holy shit. I have to spend an unknown amount of time around all of the Cullens. They're gonna figure it's me sooner or later. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _I began wringing my hands nervously and shaking my head vigorously. I cannot do this. I cannot do this. I _have_ to do this. I felt as though I was about to black out. _Ahh! Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

I was very rudely interrupted from my internal cussing by my lump of a big brother Felix.

"OH PRINCESS!" he bellowed from my doorway "Your chariot awaits mi' lady." He said much more calmly turning around and bending down. I giggled despite myself just as Alec, Jane and Heidi filed in.

"Okay Bella, we're gonna teach you how to completely ignore they're attempts to find out more about you," Jane started.

"Yeah, we all remember how nosy they are," Heidi continued.

"Don't worry, Sweetness" Alec used my nickname. I was constantly teased for my scent changing from freesia to toffee, but eventually I came to like it. They call me Toffee too, but that's just a joke-not a very funny one I might add, wishing he could hear my mental complaints. "You're smarter than them, and we know you can handle this."

I smiled at all of them. "Right then! You need to treat them with the cold hearted Bella. Just think of what they did to you, how much agony you've suffered, how many tears you've cried. If they try to find out more, ignore them totally." Jane said quickly.

"Keep your hood up at all times, and please dear, do NOT put both your earphones in. That's just asking for disaster." Heidi provided as I looked down sheepishly, remembering the time I was bathing with my ear phones in and as I was getting out, Demetri walked in and got a nice view of me covered in nothing but soap suds. Needless to say he hasn't let me live that one down.

"And never _ever_ talk too much, no more than you need to. They would eventually recognise your voice. Oh and you can't take Wuthering Heights, they would recognise the original copy." Alec finished.

That saddened me greatly. I still loved Wuthering Heights, it was still my favourite book. But I suppose a few months without it is better than them recognising me.

I breathed in and out deeply for a few minutes, the others just studying me as I tried to stop my panic from bubbling up. I breezed across my room to my dresser and plucked my special pendant from the top drawer. It was a pendant I always wore on missions. **(A/N Like On Profile)** It was an intricate design of a golden rose that sat on top of the blade of a dagger. It sat in between my collarbone and was held around my neck by a thin white gold necklace. Every member has one much like it, but instead of a gold rose like mine, they have a black one.

Pushing up my hood I looked in the mirror. I was very much the same as I was before I was a vampire, but my features were more defined and sharpened. Incredibly, and unfortunately I got shorter. I was now around the same size as Alice, but thankfully still bigger than Jane. My skin was whiter and my hair was almost black. I pulled the front of the hood down, so my entire face was in shadows. The only thing that wasn't was the top of my chest, because I only had a black blouse on under, with black skinny jeans, spiked belt and boots, and my mouth. I kept my head down as I climbed onto Felix's back, dreading what was to come next.

We all headed together down to the throne room. "Come on Belly-Boo cheer up," I giggled at the name "and just think, if they need help from the Volturi, they're pretty damn useless." Now that one I had to laugh at. Everyone joined in. It was hard to think of the Cullen's - the Cullen's who protected and saved me countless times - actually needing help.

We burst through the giant wooden doors still chortling with my face buried in Felix's shoulder. He put me down gently and laughed when I nearly fell onto my back side despite his tender handling. I glared at him but, still, I danced my way over to Aro, Marcus and Caius, formally bowing to them, as was custom in the throne room; my hair brushing past my shoulders and out my hood. Alayla followed my lead and bent down in front of them next to me.

"Papa, Uncle Marcus and Caius, I am ready to leave."

"Princess, these are the vampires you will be protecting from Victoria's army. They are vegetarian like you, so you are able to hunt with them, if you do so wish so." He gave me a run down of who was who as if I didn't already know. Nothing had changed, there were no new members. No new positions in society, nothing. Though they were now living in Oregon.

I had yet to turn around even when he had finished, until someone not-so-subtly cleared their throat behind me.

* * *

**Sorry, But Bella Can't Smell Like Bella.... If That Makes Any Sense  
She Has To Smell Different  
So They Don't Know Its Her  
And I Love The Smell Of Toffee  
SOOOOO Now She Smells Like Toffee  
YUMMEH!**

**I Was Gonna Say Coffee Cause I Love COOFFFEEEE Too  
But It Doesn't Smell Too Nice  
So She Wouldn't Be Like  
Blech Sickly Smelly And FACE!  
But She'd Be All Sickly Sweet And FACE!**

**(a) (: *Waves***

**Review Please )': You Shall Make Me Cry  
Black Tears Made Of Ink If You Don't *Sniff***


	4. Butterflies And Hurricanes

Chapter 3 Butterflies And Hurricanes

I slowly and reluctantly turned around to face them. Shit. I wished I didn't. He looked awful. Edward. What happened to him? I thought to myself. The other Cullens looked relatively the same as they did before. But Edward was on the verge of dying… again.

He was being held up by Emmett and Jasper he was so weak. He looked thin; even by vampire standards, his hair, once perfectly dishevelled was now limp with grease and dirt. His eyes were the most ominous midnight black, and the circles underneath were a deeper purple than I had ever seen. No. he wasn't on the verge of death. He was empty. Like I was.

Carlisle seeing my apparent gaze locked on the three stepped forward; "Sorry, he… lost someone important to him a while ago." Edward flinched, as did Alice and Jasper "…we all did," he continued, "she was Edwards mate, but she died one day, that day so did he." He looked down looking dejected. I didn't show anything, though really I was quashed by immense guilt as i saw what I had done to all of them. Esme looked...depressed for lack of better word, Carlisle was obviously upset that Esem was upset. Alice had lost her spunkiness, so Jasper wouldn't be happy and be even more withdrawn than before. Rosalie looked indifferent - the spiteful cow - and Emmett didn't have that, what once seemed to be mischevious glint in his eye. My god; I had singlehandedly ruined this family.

My emotions were carefully blocked, as I felt Jasper attempting to read me with a frown on his face.

"Ahem, so Liberty, you should get going with the Cullens now." I nodded, not questioning the strange new name he had just placed on me. Oh. He just didn't want to use my real name, I get it. I slung my bag onto my back and bid farewell to my brothers and sisters.

Turning to Aro I smiled and said quietly, but just enough for the Cullens to hear apparently "Bye papa. I love you. I'll miss you too Uncle Marcus. Uncle Caius, if papa touches anything in my room again, tell me so I can give him the silent treatment when I get home." Caius and Marcus snickered at that while Aro grimaced. He was obviously thinking about when he went through my clothes to find something more ambitious for me to wear. He messed up everything and I didn't talk to him for 4 months. He deserved it though.

I followed the Cullens out, still dragging Edward along with my kitty snuggled in my arms.

We slid gracefully into the sleek black limos I remember so well from that night 57 years ago and sped off towards the airport to get to the private jet.

I thought I felt everyone's eyes on me. I was right. And god-damn it they were alight with questions.

"Liberty! Can you really set us all on fire?!" Emmett pretty much exploded. There was a smack that was obviously Rosalie's hand connecting with the back of his head. I nodded once mutely.

"And we can't see, hear or feel you because you're a mental and physical shield?" Jasper inquired. Again I nodded silently.

"Aro is your father? And Marcus and Caius are your uncles?" another nod.

"You don't talk much do you?" Rosalie pointed out scathingly. I hissed at her menacingly turning my head in her direction.

"I am here for my father and uncles. Not to be a social butterfly" I sneered at her. They seemed slightly surprised I talked and seized the opportunity.

"Liberty, how can Aro be your father? You are not a blood relative are you?" Carlisle asked quickly

"No. He is king of Volterra and the Vampires. I'm Princess of both."

That shocked them even more, but Edward barely even twitched.

Alice looked up and quietly said "Your our Princess? But you're an Assassin."

I nodded. "I am. I'm also their leader. I'm surprised I am they only one protecting you however. There are usually at least three Assassins." Oh man. Did I talk to much just then? I bet I did. Oh shit. Do they recognise me?

They then tried to pry my human information out of me. Apparently they had forgotten my voice. Charming. "What was your last name when you were human?" "Where did you live?" "When were you born?" "Who were your parents and what did they do?" "How old were you when you were changed?" All of which were answered by my silence. Rose didn't piss me off anymore, In fact she was silent…strange.

Edward had now looked up at me, but obviously didn't see anything apart from my mouth and the glow of my golden eyes. He had gone back to sulking a few minutes before we boarded the plane. Needless to say they were still asking questions, and I was still silent.

Jesus, they couldn't take the fucking hint could they.

This was going to be fabulous! _I wish someone would just get it over with and kill me._

* * *

**Aha! Yhey!!  
I Feel Much Love!  
Thankyou!!  
It's Been Up Like For Half An Hour And I've Got More Reiviews  
And Story Alerts Than My Other One Thats  
Been Up For A Day**

**Thankyou!! x x **

**I Shall Update Soon, But This Is All I Have For Now**

**Loves**


	5. Unintended

**Hey People!  
****Well, Sorry I Haven't Updated Sooner  
****Had A Rather Hard Time In Finding The House And  
****Room I Had In Mind  
But I Did Eventually So Yhey!**

**And I've Got A Tonne Of Coursework To Do  
****And 2 GCSE's Exams On Wednesday I've Been Studying For  
****So SHUT UP SOPHIE :D  
****Not Really LY SOPHIE!! BFFLCWICTCM (Best Friends For Life Cause We Is Cooler Than Chocolate Milk)**

**And I Just Wanna Say…THANYOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT! LOVES TO YOU ALL AND CYBER HUGS  
Thankies For All The Reviews, Alerts And Favorites People Have Given Me ;heart;****  
****Oh - Any Yes, All Of The Titles Are Muse Song's For The People Who Keep Messaging Me On MSN Asking.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Unintended.

An uneventful limo ride, plane ride, car ride and many unanswered questions later we finally arrived at the new Cullen mansion. Holy shit… it was much grander than the one back in Forks.

It was only a two story, but it was probably very big inside. It was incredibly modern. I felt that Esme must have had a lot of fun with this house.

It was a white and grey house with a lot of glass. On the left side, the roof was not flat, but an attractive semicircle. There was a wooden deck, lit up by lights underneath the panels of what I believe to be Brazilian Teak wood. The house was surrounded by various trees and ornaments, and a gorgeous little stream, lined with rocks ran through the lush green grass, to the underside of the deck where I assume it comes out the other side of the house. I could also see a rather nice motorcycle though the window; a red vintage Bourget Custom Chopper and more likely than not, it was Rosalie's. **(Links on Profile for House and Chopper**.**Chopper is Pretty Damn Nice (y))**

Well, if it is a commend her, 'cause if it is, she's got pretty good damn taste. After my quick assessment of their home, I looked down again. But it felt rude not to express my awe, even if I was supposed to be pretty much mute. Oh god! I haven't had to compliment someone in almost 60 years. Erm... come on Bella. Think! Think!

'Go with straightforward, simple and concise', I told myself in my head. We were onto the deck now. Yay! I'm clever-It was Brazilian Teak! "You have a very beautiful home." I said quietly. They froze. What's wrong with them now? I looked at them from the corner of my eye. They all looked pained, but Edward was the worst. A burning man look was painted on his face.

I knew no one else was around due to my now enhanced senses. Nothing looked obviously out of place. I ran the words though my head once again. Oh man! That was the exact thing I said the first time I went into the mansion in Forks. Clever Bella very clever; I'm, doing a great job of remaining unidentified. That was totally unintended. Jeez, I might as well just rip off my hood, swivel round and grin, shouting "IM BACK GUYS!"

Esme recovered first. "Thank you dear." She said softly. We began walking into the house again. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle had regained their composure too, but Jasper's face look was still pained. Wow, they mask their hurt well. Jasper wouldn't feel all that bad that he took a snap at me way back when I was human and caused the last nail on the coffin to be hammered down…wait, maybe he did. Nah, he can't feel bad for what his instincts told him to do.

I bit my lip attempting to stop my internal debating, but as I looked back up, the only person I was still following was Alice. Was she leading me to my room? Oh poo, I should really learn to pay attention. Oh wait… she's speaking now-in typical Alice fashion: so fast it's hard to understand.

"…so I decided no, maybe I won't do it in pink and purple cause Aro said you didn't seem to really like those colours on the phone. I mean come on you're a girl! You should like pink and purple. I don't know a woman who doesn't, well I mean now I do, gosh, I mean, it's all everybody wears now a days. That reminds me, we are so going shopping and then me and Rose are gonna give you a makeover." Fuck.

"You didn't have to decorate a room for me." I interrupted her quietly. "I'm staying here for what? 6 months at the most. There was no need. And I am here to protect you from the red head not to be made over."

She stopped dead in her track and flung herself round to face me. "How did you know what Victoria looks like?" AWW CRAP! I'm not very good at this am I… by this time tomorrow they're bound to know.

"I have past dealings with her." Nice. Not lying, just being very vague. She narrowed her eyes into the darkness of my hood, but asked no more questions. She slowly reached out to her left and grabbed a door handle. Pushing it open, her suspicious face disappeared and her part happy part depressed face made its reappearance. I turned into the room, and immediately was glad that Alice had redecorated.

There were windows covering an entire wall and the floors were wooden with a rug sitting on top. There was a low white bed, with black comforter and fluffy pillows. One wall of the room was wallpapered with a built in wardrobe and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was perfect to say the least, done in nothing but black and white.

I was squealing on the inside, but on the outside I was emotionless, just like we were trained. "Thank you," I said quickly as I sat on the bed, accompanied by Alayla. She looked entirely at home here, her grey and white fur working with the black and white colours of the room. Alice disappeared looking rather forlorn that she didn't get a better reaction from me. Then again I bet it's better that what would have happened if I was stuck in a pink and purple room. I probably would have demanded to live outside.

Alayla meowed at me. Thirsty. Her black eyes told me she was ravenous. I set out her bowl, poured some blood in it from the blood bags and lay down on the bed, careful to keep my hood over my face. About 6 seconds later, the door slammed open, revealing Jasper with ominous black eyes. My vision darkened for a second as I saw the same look in his eye when I received the paper cut that changed the rest of my life. Gosh, paper cuts really are more annoying than James Blunt; at least he's dead now. My vision came back and he was now looked rather confused at Alayla lapping up her blood.

"Why are you feeding you cat blood? Human blood at that. How did you even get it past a family of vegetarian vampires?" he asked curious and horrified at the same time.

"Well," I began "If Alayla wasn't thirsty on the way here you would have seen her eyes were blood red. I changed her when I was. And it was in a sealed blood bag that completely destroys the odour of blood." Jasper looked bewildered, but was shoved slightly to the side as Carlisle came into the room hearing us talking about a vampiric cat.

"You changed her? I was under the impression we could only change humans." I sat up ready to reply just as Rosalie, Esme and Alice wandered in. Why are they gathering in my room? It's not that interesting. Emmett's probably being entertained by his Xbox. I continued looking at Carlisle like we had never been interrupted.

"On the contrary, no one had ever tried."

"I guess you're right. But why did you do it? I mean, it's a cat."

I got really defensive now, but didn't show it. Oh my god I am becoming Marcus! "I got her when I was human. I wasn't going to live forever without her. And I wasn't about to let Felix take a chunk out of her. She accepted and loved me when I had no one left." I was deliberately making my voice lighter: a higher pitch in an attempt to disguise my voice.

"I will have to ask you, Liberty, not to let Alayla out of the house. We cannot let her get into the public in case _she_ decides to take a chunk out of one of _them._" I nodded to Carlisle as my kitty jumped into my lap and snuggled up to my robe covered body, even though she knows not to hurt anyone.

I petted her as one by one the Cullen's left one by one to do various other activities. I could hear Edward to the right of my room, his music softly playing through the wall. Debussy. Man, oh man is he depressed. I could hear Esme and Carlisle discussing my stay here, Alice turning the pages of some magazine, while Jasper; those of a book. Rosalie and Emmett were…otherwise occupied and probably would continue to be for a while. Nothing had changed much in the last 57 years then.

For the next few hours I ignored everyone in the house looking at random websites on the laptop I found hiding under the bed. It was brand new and black; I can only guess Alice had kindly gotten it for me. Of course I had my i-Pod on, but I remembered something important for once and left one ear phone out; I had long since taken my hood down.

Just as I was logging onto my Myspace account I heard Carlisle call everyone down for a family meeting. Does that include me? Oh god what were they going to talk about. What if they tell me I can't have my hood up? "that means you too, Liberty." Carlisle added before I could get myself really worked up.

I put the laptop away and carefully hid myself in the shadow of my hood again. I heard slow, dragging, uneven footsteps that no doubt belonged to Edward, drifting at a snail's pace down the hall. I waited until he had just come to my door and then popped out next to him walking at his pace, my footsteps light and silent. I saw him glance at me through my peripherals, but then look back down seeing me not looking toward him.

Now that I was paying close attention to my surroundings, I could really admire the work Esme had done. It was all neutral colours with a nice light wood floor, various art work and mementos hanging from the walls. One that caught my eye was the cross that I remembered was made by Carlisle's father. We reached the first floor and saw the rest of the family sitting down in what I assumed to be the living room.

My brain quickly added a side thought to that. I got quick flashbacks of every time Felix has said the words: "funny how we can still call it a living room seeing as all of us are dead."

I smiled lightly at the thought of my boisterous brother. Boy, I miss him. Edward sat down next to Jasper and Alice as I took the last spot available next to Carlisle.

"Okay everyone," he started "we are going to have to work out our stories for any curious humans and also what will happen when Alice sees Victoria coming." He looked down to me. "Is there anything that we have to do to make this any easier for you?"

I nodded slowly and made sure my voice was the high pitched one before I began. "You're going to have to feed more often and as a family and I will wait by the cars for you. If anything happens, scream and I will be there but no one else go 'cause you might get in the way. I will give you 3 hours to be back to the cars and then you must wait for me to finish hunting which should take no more than 30 minutes." They were actually quite attentive, even Edward made an effort to look up, but I could see the pain in his eyes; I did not want to look but I also didn't want to waste a second of just staring at his face, not knowing how long I have left to do such a thing. It hurt so much to know I caused his pain.

"I was thinking maybe I could stay by the school and run by the hospital now and then in case Victoria comes then. Esme you will need to stay in a public place, where no one would dare to attack you." They all nodded silently.

"When Victoria comes though, I think it would be when we are here. I will put a physical shield over the house and you will be inside the house. If the army is too big and I die, the shield will go down and you will have to hold your own against the remaining vampires."

Emmett looked rather disappointed that he couldn't join in the chaos, but seemed to understand that he couldn't contradict a member of the Volturi. That… or he's remembering when I snapped at his wife and was worrying for his own safety.

"We won't let you die!" Carlisle exclaimed like the idea was absolutely preposterous. Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Alice nodded in agreement. I guess Edward didn't care and Rose is still mad.

"You came to the Volturi asking for help and that is what you got. I'm not afraid of death. I lost my mate a long time ago." I said quietly glancing at Edward with tortured eyes. I studied the dark black bruises under his eyes, his flat bronze hair, his permanent grimace. If I could have anything in the world it would be for him to be happy. Even though he looked like hell, I could still admire his beauty. "There is no reason for me to live now. I don't fear death."

"No. You will lower the shield if it comes to it. We will not let you die." I nodded, but I was a promise I knew I was going to break.

Carlisle spoke again; "I don't think we should enrol you in school. It would cause unnecessary attention to be drawn to us, and it wouldn't be much use if I was attacked at work or Esme on the streets. I think you should keep Esme with you," he looked worriedly over to his wife who gave him a small encouraging smile.

"As for everything else, I see that as being no problem. We will be expecting her within the next few months, so I can only ask you to be ready." I nodded again although what I really wanted to do was go and hunt the botch that was threatening my family… former family.

Again we separated into our rooms and continued to do what we were doing prior the meeting. I began to send messages to Heidi and Jane on the laptop with one thing on my mind _'The are going to be a long few months.'_

* * *

**The Next Chapter Wont Take As Long I Dont Think**

PRESS THE BUTTON  
(Evil Grins – You Know You Want To :P)

l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
**V V V**


	6. Starlight

**Just A Quick Note Before; You Know How She Can Shape Shift Into Any Animal?  
****Well It's Not Gonna Be Like The Way Werewolves Phase**

**It's Gonna Be Like When BeastBoy (FROM TEEN TITANS :D!) Morphs.  
**…**Basically She Doesn't Loose Her Clothes. That Would Be…Awkward To Fight Nude O.o UGH!**

**BY THE WAY! An Archive Is Like A Big Library Of Files, So She Knows Everything About Every Vampire Who Has Touched Aro, Who Makes The Archives.  
****I Just Wanted You To Know Before You Say, How Did Bella Know Jasper Was In The Newborn**** Wars And What Is An Archive. Enjoy. **

**X x X**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Starlight

I had been here a few days now and the family had left me be just like they did Edward. My daily and nightly activity consisted of but one thing: wallowing in my own personal bubble of guilt and self-loathing I had created for myself by just listening to the sounds the family made going about their daily conduct. They had lost all of their spark – the bounce in their step. All because of me.

The worst sound in the house though, was the occasional gut wrenching, dry sob I heard from Edward over his soothing quiet music. It wasn't heavy sobs, just about half a minute of agonised cries before he became silent again. Each time I heard the noise, another piece of my heart was torn off.

All in all I was feeling like shit. I haven't hunted in just over a week. And I was going to have to go soon, or they would have a very temperamental, thirsty Bell- Liberty on their hands. As soon as I had these thoughts, Emmett bellowed through the house, even though we all could have heard him if he had whispered: "Guys! Get your scrawny butts down here! Hunting time!"

The rest of the family were downstairs with him in seconds, eager to get their fill of blood, but _he_ had hardly made it halfway across his room. Jesus, I know I'm supposed to feel sympathetic and understanding, but a thirsty Bella equals a pissed Bella. I threw my hood up forcefully from agitation and stalked over to Edwards's door.

As soon as his door opened and he revealed himself to the world he looked up mildly surprised to see me there. I looked up and my dark gaze was caught by his deathly black ones. I gripped his wrist and dragged him quickly down to the rest of the family, ignoring his weak protests. I threw him down on an armchair and he growled louder at me. I growled right back with one of my own; more feral, menacing and silencing him immediately. A look of intimidation flashed through his eyes before becoming blank again. Good. Should be scared.

I put my hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward so we were mere inches away. The urge to press my stone cold lips to his own was nearly unbearable, but I managed to suppress it as I cautioned him.

"You. Will. Hunt." I emphasised every word carefully. "I do not care that you are alone. Get over it. So am I. At least you have a proper family. I am forced to live with human drinkers and I'm an assassin. That is all I do. Kill. You have a family that loves you. Take what you're given and be fucking grateful for it." I spat at him. Wow... I am going to feel bad about that one later, but right now I was just too hungry to care.

He glared up at me, into my dark eyes, and I gave him one back. It was like comparing a kitten to a lioness. His glare was pitiful, but I've had 57 years to perfect mine _and_ I am a woman…let's just say he never had a chance. He looked away like a sulky child. I chuckled and let go of the arm rests. I did not look at the gob-smacked family as I passed them. I leant against what seemed to be Emmett's new jeep and waited.

As they came out, most still had incredulous eyes, with a hint of anger. Now the guilt swelled. _They left you Bella. Remember the things that have happened since they went – since they left. They don't deserve sympathy. _But they do. I did this to them. _But if I recall, you didn't leave them. _It wasn't their fault. There must have been a rational excuse for them to up and leave. _Maybe Edward was just sick of his little pet. _Maybe, but I would rather he was happy. _So…does he look happy?_

I didn't even have a response for myself. "…Liberty? Liberty? Hello, anyone home?" Jasper was waving a hand in front of my face, attempting to pull me from my internal debating. It worked. I apologized and began to wait while they got their three hours of hunting. "When you get back, you _will_ have light golden eyes," I told them before they left.

I did not allow my mind to wander as they hunted. I was all business now. I listened out for any signs of distress, other than that from the animals they were killing. Carlisle and Esme arrived back first, and after I had given my approval of their eye colour, they went to sit in the jeep, conversing quietly about my actions towards Edward.

They were obviously agitated I had acted that way to him but were slightly relieved it seemed to have some effect. Apparently Edward was hunting well. Not from what I heard. He was sitting, quietly sobbing a few miles off. Jasper returned with nicely bright eyes, as did Alice minutes later. Rosalie and Emmett returned; their clothes and hair dishevelled. Ew ew ew ew. That's naaaasty! In the woods?! I didn't show any emotion when the bitch was facing me, but as she turned away, I grinned and gave a thumbs up to him. I may think its nasty, but damn, he's got to be pretty persuasive to make her do that in the middle of a filthy forest.

He grinned back at me goofily and winking. I laughed silently shaking my head. Edward had been out for more than the three hours and I was getting anxious.

I strained my ears to hear Mr Depress-A-Lot wandering through the foliage slowly back to us.

"I hear Edward coming back," I said quietly as they turned to face me "I'm gonna go…talk to him." They nodded their approval, except Rose who was more interested in her nails. Cow.

I bolted in the direction of Edwards footfalls…foot drags, keeping my head down to make sure the hood didn't fall off. He heard me coming and looked up. I slowed to a stop. His dark brown eyes bore into mine, before he ducked his head down and tried to walk past me. As he was walking past, I gripped his upper arm. He tensed and hissed as he turned to face me.

I looked up into his eyes and the pain radiated through him into me. Hesitantly, I put both my arms around his waist and pulled myself towards him gently. He stiffened even more, but seemed to relax some, after a few moments he put he arms lightly around my own. I breathed in his scent deeply and whispered "I'm sorry."

I got the feeling he hadn't spoken in a long time, as his voice came out raspy and croaky: "Why?" one word, but still progress. Maybe I could get him better before I left back to Volterra. A sharp pain tore through me. I was going to have to give this up. All of it, and go to my real home.

I pulled away. "I shouldn't have snapped like that. Believe me; I know exactly how you feel. I feel worse than you perhaps. I really shouldn't have said any of it. I was just…impatient to drink. Im sorry," I repeated. I shook my head and looked away in shame. He nodded in reply as hurt shone in his eyes.

"You need to hunt more," I stated, "come on, I need all of you strong if we can beat this bitch and her little cronies."

He just looked at me. I clasped his forearm, with less force this time and began to lead him to where I smelt a family of bears. We hunted and were back with the family within twenty five minutes. I had managed to drain two bears, four deer and a rabbit and was finally satiated. Edward I'm sure had more.

We returned to the rest of the family and began to head home. I stared out my window watching the green pass by. Oregon reminded me a lot of Forks. Tree, tree, tree, tree, lamp post, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, sign, tree, tree…broken down car. Ha! Twats.

We quickly arrived home, and separated again. It was another few slow days: monotonous. The same thing was done every day - wallow, which seemed to be Edwards favourite activity, wait until break and go to the school with Esme and watch the Cullen kids, go to spy on Carlisle through the windows of the hospital with Esme, go home, go back and escort the kids home, wait, escort Carlisle home, internet then finally wallow again. It was a vicious circle, and I wanted to do something other than wallow…in the house that is.

"Alice," I called quietly. She was in my room in seconds, slight curiosity in her expression. "I'm gonna head out for a while. You see anything in the near future?" her face became blank having a vision.

A few seconds later she shook her head, no. "Why?" her voice wasn't as perky as before. That hurt knowing it was all me who did that.

"Just going to explore. I need to get out for a while, clear my head y'know." She obviously didn't know how I felt but nodded either way.

I shot out of the house immediately, ripping my hood off in the process. I had missed this, feeling the wind in my hair. I morphed quickly into a sleek black panther. Panthers had always been my favourite food. I would compare it to Buttercup Syrup. It got rid of the itchy soreness in the back of my throat and leaves a yummy fresh taste.

I pounded my feet into the forest floor, hard enough to leave deep imprints of my paws. I pushed myself faster, sweeping in a wide arch, so I would go around back to the house eventually. My ears were pushed back against my head. I kept close to the ground trying to get as fast as possible. My lungs were burning for the oxygen they didn't need as they made me feel the need to inhale and exhale furiously.

I saw light coming up ahead, fast. My tail flew up as I raised myself so my stomach was no longer brushing against the twigs and heaps of moss of the forest floor. I slowed immediately and came to a complete stop just before I entered the most beautiful place I had seen in my life.

It was unquestionably more gorgeous than the meadow back in Forks, it just lacked the magic. There were several outcrops of rock sticking out from a small cliff, from which a small stream of water fell onto each of them; off one and onto another and then finally into a small lake at the bottom. There were several coloured flowery shrubs protruding from the wall of the cliff. The moon shone down, full onto the lake, shimmering off the surface.

I quickly morphed back into my vampiric form and scaled the cliff to the top. Up there, it was covered in long grass and a few large boulders were scattered. I fell onto my back staring up at the midnight sky, just thinking about how I could maybe fix Edward and the Cullens during my stay.

Mmm, nope got nothing. I began to recount everything that had happened since the Volturi changed me. I took off my long robe and looked down to my mangled arms, legs, shoulders and chest. I was not doubt worse for wear than Jasper. We had attempted to count them once – no such luck. There were so many, there were crescent shaped scars on top of more crescent shaped scars, and the occasional wolf-bite scar. I was ugly. I was ruined. I sigh and lay back, remembering how I had received most of these marks.

_--FlashBack!--_

_I stared down my opponent. It was three of us against their eleven. I growled at the leaders mate. She growled back to be. Well, she was short-tempered. I smirked and began to stalk towards her. Jane and Felix were busy distracting the rest of them. I was going for the leaders mate – she had mind control. While she was focused on me, she couldn't control the other guards._

_I growled again and leapt into the space between us, changing into a wolf mid-stride. I knew it would scare her: they always get scared of the big bad wolf. She was. I rushed her and snapped at her limbs, taking a few smaller chunks off whilst she attempted to dodge. _

_I was beginning to get bored. Quickly, I morphed back into a vampire and charged a bolt of lightening through my body and grinned sadistically when I saw her horrified expression. The leader roared in rage as I shot it from my left hand into her unguarded heart. She was down immediately before she light up ablaze, the flames licking over her now distorted skin. _

_The male snarled in agony and hatred, fixing his gaze on me. The remaining eight did too. One word was running through my mind. Nothing else. Just one word: fuck._

_They dived at me and began to bite and tear away at my stony flesh. Again. And again. And again. I screamed out in pure torture. Everything went black, and I passed out._

We didn't even know vampires could black out. Everyone thought I was dead and put me into the showcase for heroic vampires in the heart of the Volturi's castle. Imagine the shock they got when I was found tapping at the four hundred year old glass and asking to be let out. Hah!

_--Flashback Again!--_

_It had been a few months since the whole attack and black out thing. I was just going back for one reason, just to get some CD's and books I had left when Felix and the other guards came for me, but I had a feeling it would turn out to be so much more. I had my spotty bag tossed across my back; I don't think I'll ever get rid of this thing._

_I scaled the wall and saw the window slightly ajar. I wrenched my window open loudly. Charlie was here, but I knew he wouldn't wake. I gathered my things quickly and was about the jump back out the window, when my sympathy for Charlie flared. I turned back and quickly found a pen scrawling in my messy handwriting, a note to Charlie. It said that I was alive, that I was sorry, that I loved him and that I was happy. Okay so maybe that last one was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. _

_I shoved it under my bedroom door and out into the hallway so he would be sure to find it. I turned and for the first time in my entire vampire life…tripped. It was embarrassing to say the least, but I caught myself on my dresser thankfully. I was invisible now._ Brilliant timing_, I thought sarcastically. I looked down to see a floorboard that was slightly raised._

_Under there was everything from Edward. The CD. The pictures. The plane tickets. He left them all with me. A surge of sorrow and anger filled me as I raced to the meadow. I couldn't keep them with me, so I dug a small hole and buried everything, apart from one picture, which I stuffed into the pock of my black ripped jeans, and covered the hole back up. If only every every hole was closed so easily. The whole in my chest seemed to pulsate, just like a heart beat, with pain. Every breath I took, every muscle I moved, every second of everyday I was immeresed in pain._

_I was overcome with a smell that was disgusting. Rotten eggs and dog crap. A werewolf. No not a werewolf; 5 werewolves, and they looked pretty pissed._

_One looked at me and stopped dead in his tracks, but the others kept advancing towards me. The russet barked at them, and seemed to communicate with them, and they began to study me more closely; namely my eyes. One suddenly growled loudly and lunged at me. I began to fight him off with air and water. I didn't want to hurt him, but I wasn't going to get hurt myself. My retaliation seemed to spur on the others apart from the russet who was growling now._

_They bit into me a few times, but I only shoved a ton of water in their faces, to get them off me. One got their jaws around my neck. Shit. Everything stopped. I was in real danger now. The one with its teeth clenched around me pale neck was growling slightly. _

_"STOP!" a voice shouted, one I immediately recognised, "Stop it! What do you think you're doing! Look at her eyes!" They did, and the black one holding my neck let go. _

_I looked up at my saviour. Jacob Black._

My werewolf scars were probably the worst. They weren't just a slightly raised bump; they were ugly pink, shredded bits of skin.

I heard someone moving, relatively slowly in my direction. I knew it instantly to be Edward. When you have nothing better to do, you tend to learn what a persons footsteps sound like as they pace back and forth across their room all day. I put my robe down behind me, lay back on it and put the hood across my face. I put my hand on my pendant and twirled in lightly between my fingers.

I heard him climb up the cliff face, stop and gasp slightly at the sight of my arms and chest. He couldn't see my legs or shoulders, but I have more on my arms and chest alone than Jasper does anywhere on his body, and I'm sure Edward has never seen anyone who has more than he does.

He didn't move for a long time and neither did I. I had nearly forgotten he was there when – "Liberty…what happened?" it was the closest I had heard his voice to compassionate than in the last week.

I sighed and sat up, looking back up to the large round moon hanging in the sky under the edge of my hood.

"I was on a mission in my early assassin years. I was cocky and didn't think anything bad would happen. Obviously I was wrong." I looked at him, suprised I didn't see the disgusted look I thought he would surely give me. He sat down slowly next to me, his light ochre eyes never leaving the skin of my arms, mine never leaving the smooth perfection that was his face.

"Do you mind?" he asked reaching out as if to pick up my arm. Wait a minute…ouch. I had said that exact same thing in the meadow when he was glittering in all his glory in the sun. I put my arm into his hand and he pulled it closer, lightly tracing the shapes that marred my skin. It felt indescribable. "This is…worse than Jaspers. And he was in the newborn armies"-_I know,_ I thought, _I've read the vampire archives-_"you got these all from one mission?"

I pulled my arm from his grasp and lightly traced down the thin bumps and bulges that littered my skin. "Most of them, yes. There were eight and they got on top of me when I zapped the bitch of a coven leaders mate." We fell into an uncomfortable silence. Edward leaned back and lay down in the thick grass.

Suddenly, I found why there was no magic in this place, whereas there was in the meadow. It was Edward. As soon as Edward fell back, his almost constantly pained face became relaxed, the grimace smoothed out, his hair fell back. It had been recently washed from the hunt, so it was clean. I could barely resist the urge to push my hands through the bronze locks. His black button up shirt, nudged upwards revealing a sliver of creamy white, perfect skin underneath. The two contrasted amazingly. The moon made his skin shimmer lightly. He was much more beautiful than any meadow or waterfall could ever be.

And just like that the magic was back. I lay back too, a few safe feet away from him, wishing only that I could snuggle up to him, without the obstruction of my hood. Stare at his face, as he smiled down at me; kiss him softly as we bathed in starlight. But it could never be.

* * *

**Wheey Almost 4,000 Words.**** Go Me WOO! I Actually Retained Enough Attention  
To Do It!**

**Sorry If It Isn't Very Good –  
****I Always Send It to Sophie First To See If Its Okay  
****So If Its Shite, BLAME HER For Not Being Online  
**

**Also THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHOSE REVIEWED/SUSCRIBED/FAVORITED/ALERTED  
Love You All**

**And I Shall Update As Soon As I Get Another Chapter Done**

**P.S….Just So You Know, YES! A Cullen Is Going To Find Out In The Next Chapter**

**Who Will It Be  
****Oh The Suspense Is Killing! *Cough-Cricket***

**X x X**


	7. House Of The Rising Sun

**Sorry – You Must All Be Pissed At The Time Skips… But  
****The Honest To God Truth Is  
****I Am WAY Too Lazy To Fill In All The Gaps  
****Oh And Some People Have Asked Me How  
****When Bella Asked Alice If Anything Bad Was Coming Up In The Future  
****Yes, Bella's Shield Would Have Blocked That,  
****However, It's Like The Werewolves Or Renesmee.  
****When Bella Isn't In The Direct Future, Alice Can See Around Her.  
****(Basically, She Decided To Go Away From The Rest Of The Cullens, So They Got Their Futures Back.)  
****Oh And I Know Edward Would Have All They Debussy CD's Already But Go Along With It (:**

**And One Person PM'ed Me Asking If There Was Going To Be Any Lemons…No, There Isn't  
A) I Don't Kow How To Write A Good One And  
B)I Have Friends And Family Who Would Never Speak To Me Again.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - House Of The Rising Sun

I stepped out of the door, relishing what little of the suns rays hit my partially hidden face. It was bright out today so everyone would be staying home. I glanced around myself and was quashed with the fact that this would not last; any of it. The trees danced in the light breeze as the soft grass swayed in perfect harmony. My skin (well, just my mouth, chin and hands) which seemed to have thousands of tiny diamonds in it threw rainbows across the garden and house. The innocent little stream gently shimmered in the light. A house of the rising sun, as it were. It was picturesque and peaceful; nothing in the world could ruin th-

I was cut off from my daydreaming by a powerful burst of water. Of course it barely moved me; I only stagered a few feet backwards, whereas if I were human, I would have been pummeled through the wall of glass behind me. There stood a smug vampire grinning at me. I screeched his name and chased him through the garden. I gathered as much water as I could and with great force, slammed it into him from behind. He flew meters forward before finally slamming into a tree.

I burst into hysterics, as did Emmett and Jasper, who seemed to be in on the attack too. I couldn't help it. It was rather comical and I had the sudden urge to sing the George of the Jungle theme tune. The golden eyed vampire turned glaring at me. "You think you're so great with your elemental powers and your…princessiness," he sneered playfully._ Amazing, I never thought I would meet a vampire who got even less intelligent after he was changed._

"It was your own fault you provoked a pissy vampire princess, Felix, I give what I get," I retorted quickly. He glared at me, but a smile turned up at his lips. Yes, the guys were all here and frankly I found it to be a relief. I finally had my family around me. My family who would never abandon me. I know I wasn't being very fair but I was still immensly pissed that the Cullens left me. Apparently Aro had gotten worried when I hadn't called them in a while and thought I was dead along with the Cullens. They sent Jane, Dem and Felix to 'clean up' the stragglers and destroy evidence. of course, as you can imagine he was pretty angry when he found out I was physically fine and dandy.

Jane was probably the funniest to have here. I came back one day from the waterfall to find Jane, chewing out Rosalie for glaring and bitching about the 'Volturi Princess' and was there to slag her off when we were alone in our room. Felix was there when me, Emmett and Jasper needed a good laugh. We seemed to be creating our own little gang away from the family, we plotted together and played out pranks perfectly. I remembered back to the last one we pulled on Jasper, just days before, and grinned broadly.

_-Flashback! (I Had Fun Thinking Up This One)-_

_We were planning out what we would do when the army reaches us, what would happen if we got split up before I got the barrier around the house…all that boring talk that there is absolutely no need to do; you know I would much prefer just to put a shield around everyone and let the fekking newborns tear me apart than listen to another minute of this._

_Me and Emmett shared a conspiring look and grinned at each other. I removed the shield further so Alice could see more things in the future and she blanked out for a minute. She came back with a glint of extreme humor in her eyes, but Edward kept his head down, obviously too immersed in thoughts of me – the human me – to pay attention to Alice's thoughts. _

"_Jasper," she started sweetly "Please can you go up to our room for a minute, you'll know why once you get up there." He looked confused but began to walk at human speed away, then sped up as soon as he was out of the room. That's the thing I don't get about Jasper. He sometimes actually seems to forget he's a vampire even though he has very little control. Seconds later:_

"_EMMETT! LIBERTY! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A JOKE?!"_

_Me, the pixie next to me, and the giant opposite me burst into laughter, as the family just looked on like we were mentally ill. Jasper ran down, absolutely livid holding a picket sign, with random splats of Alayla's old blood, with barbed wire wrapped around it. The black sharpie marker on it read: "Thank God The Union Won." in big fat lettering._

_The rest of the Cullens and my siblings were next to fall into peels of laughter. Rosalie even chuckled quietly, but the most rewarding thing I received, was a small smile from Edward and the pain in his eyes seemed a little less apparent._

------

Now that was fun. It took a while to plan, but, damn, it was worth it. I excused myself to my room where I showered and changed out of my wet clothes. I left my robe off seeing as no one could really see me, even through the window. Jane watched me flit about doing absolutely nothing while she read a magazine.

"Oh my god. Why can humans not control their bodily functions? Listen to this: We were all in assembly listening to our teacher's stories. Then we all went quiet to pray. Half way through the pray, I let out a really loud fart. I went bright red. God humans can be so disgusting sometimes. Im glad I never was one." I looked at her like she was stupid.

"I know you may not like it, but you were human Jane. Poor, poor you," I giggled at her as she huffed. It was quiet for another 30 seconds, before;

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "Some humans are so stupid. God I was changed at 14 and I even know more than this 17 year old does."

I chuckled. "Maybe that's because you're a vampire?" I suggested. She merely rolled her eyes at the idea and thrust the magazine into my hands.

"Nooo," she wined like at little child, "just read and tell me that's not pathetic."

I did. And was overcome by humiliation.

Q -"Hi, me and my boyfriend are getting 'closer' and I really just want to know what an orgasm feels like before I experience one myself…"

A – "Well, it's difficult to explain, you could compare it to a sneeze. It keeps building up until it explodes." **(A/N Actual Questions And Cringes Sent To Bliss…I Nearly Wet Myself Through Laughter When I Read It)**

Mhhmm… this was a curious human, and I wasn't embarrassed for her… I was embarrassed because I have only just realized I am a 75 year old virgin. Holy shit. Not as bad as Edward of course. I knew he was a virgin in my human years so long ago, and I can only imagine he still would be. This made me feel a little better but I still felt embarrassed.

I heard soft notes filling the air in the house. Edward. I sighed. Playing his Debussy CD again. In all my 7 months here I had never once heard my lullaby, no matter how much I prayed and longed to hear its soothing melody again.

Jane threw a glare at the wall. "You know, if he was so depressed, he shouldn't have left you all those years go," she said in a hushed tone. I nodded in agreement; but I knew he wouldn't stay. I still have no idea why they left, even though I really wanted to know – I knew enough to know that he would not be that bad if all he was feeling was guilt.

An idea came to me. I was going to get it out of him. I was determined now. Jane turned back to me and saw my expression and stiffened. "What…" she said suspiciously.

"I'm going to talk to him," I said simply. Before she had chance to protest I had my cloak on, was out the door and in front of his.

I leant my forehead against the door for a few seconds attempting to steal myself for what I was about to do. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. None came so I let myself it. What I saw was a heartbreaking sight.

The walls were painted black and the floor was a deep gray. There was barely any furniture in his room. There was a black, leather couch, similar to the one in Forks and there was a big stereo in the corner near the blind-covered windows. There was one picture of us together on the wall; the one I recognized anywhere – it was the only one I have left.

It had me and Edward sitting on top of my rusty old Chevy. He was sitting behind me, and I was sat in between his legs, my back against his chest. I was smiling and blushing; truly happy, but Edwards face was pretty much buried in my hair as he ran his nose against the side of my neck, looking at the camera with a look of pure joy floating in the golden depths.

It was my favorite by far. I looked down to the Greek god from the picture, and couldn't help but feel guilty at how much I had dragged him down. His left hand was slung across his eyes while his right splayed across his toned stomach. He was wearing all black – something I have gotten used to now, but he couldn't have looked more perfect. If it wasn't for the tiny sobs escaping his perfect lips I would have thought he was trying to sleep.

I sat down on the floor next to his head, just breathing in his incredible scent and thought back over the past months. I had revisited the waterfall. I would normally find his sweet lilac and sunflower scent lingering in the tall grass. It was undoubtedly the main reason I kept returning. I found myself lying in the grass in the same position I would in the meadow; just imagining his stone cold arms wrapped around my shoulders; his gentle caresses; the smooth lips that would touch my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, my lips. I would imagine the sweet nothings he would murmur in my ear.

But the one thing I could never imagine; the one thing my brain refused to let me remember was the three words he would always say to me. Its funny isn't it? We spend our whole lives building up walls and setting standards, but when someone says those three little words those walls are knocked down and those standards go right out the window. Three insignificant words alone: I, love, and you. But when said together, they mean the world to us.

A few minutes after having entered the room he turned to look at me. His eyes were a deep brown at the moment. He defiantly needed to go hunting. He just stared into the depths of my hood, waiting for me to say something. I couldn't figure out how to phrase this the way I want. It's not like I could say _'hey Edward. Mind telling me why you broke my heart and left me for dead 58 years ago?' -_ **(A/N: Yes, 58 Now… Or The Time Line Would Get Ballsed Up And Confusing.)- **No, that would certainly not go down well.

I turned to look at the picture and turned back to him. "Tell me about her," I said gently. His eyes and face became tortured. He didn't breathe, didn't move and I was just about to give up and walk away. If he was in too much pain I would not make him do this. Then…

"Her name was Bella, Isabella Marie Swan. It means beautiful in Latin. Her parents Charlie and Renee definitely knew what they were doing when they named her," a ghost of a smile hung on his lips as he said this. "She moved to Forks and to us. Her blood was the most irresistible thing I had ever smelt. I got out; moved away. I couldn't get near her or I would kill her."

"I went to the Denali coven for about a week, but all I could think of was her. At this point I hated her. Why should a human be able to run me out of my home I thought, so I came back. We got closer and I had to learn to control myself whilst saving her from numerous disasters. Nearly being crushed by a van and her own clumsiness." He chuckled as he said this. It was an empty sound – one that will surely haunt me forever.

"I fell in love with her, and I fell hard. We had a…run in with other vampires. One, James, began to hunt her. She nearly died in Phoenix, where she had gone to hide with Alice and Jasper."

"In the hospital I made her a promise. A promise that I would never leave her," his face was abruptly angry, but I didn't flinch, "of course being the sick creature I am I broke that promise. I had to. After her 18th birthday… after her 18th birthday I knew that. My family and I fought for hours trying to prevent me from making the worst mistake of my life. Obviously I didn't listen. I broke my promise and my Bella ended up dead because of it."

His fists were clenched and his nostrils were flared. He was livid. I always wondered how Aro had my fake death played out… now it appeared I would find out. "She," his voice broke, "she killed herself." …WHAT?! "She took Charlie's gun and shot herself in the heart." He began to dry sob. "She left Charlie a note." A note? "At the end it said 'If There Is No Lion, There Can Be No Lamb'." He laughed bitterly. "At least I know she was thinking of me when she died."

He broke down into loud sobs and I put my arms around his trembling frame, holding him tight, as I sobbed slightly myself. "I just wanted her to l-live a happy hu-human life, but she barley survived 8 months without me." His voice continuously broke when he said exactly how long I had lasted. I understand now. I understood everything, and at this exact moment I wanted nothing more than to tell him who I really was.

Hold on…Oh my god! That was one of my old suicide notes; the one I wrote just before I got Alayla. They went through my stuff?! I would be having words with Aro when I returned home.

He cried out in agony for hours. He was now just doing those random sobs that managed to break my heart every time it escaped him. He looked at me with anguished eyes and said lowly; "What about you? You lost your mate too, right?"

I clutched my arms to my sides, attempting to keep myself from falling apart at the seems and mustered enough strength to whisper "yes, yes I did."

"Tell me about him." He said quietly and roughly again.

Ah. Now was the really difficult part. I can't give myself away, but I can't lie. How can I lie to Edward; he always manages to see though me.

I sighed and began. "I met him when I was human." Edward stiffened and looked at me with hard eyes. "His name was"...erm, erm erm…fuck, I should have planned this a bit better, "Anthony." He relaxed slightly. Did he even realise I had used his middle name… meh. "Anthony Call." Oh I do miss Embry…wonder what ever happened to him. Focus! Vague! Be vague!

"He was incredibly gorgeous of course. I was his singer. He ran away too, from what I understand to get away from my blood, but he came back and we eventually fell in love. He told me all about vampires, but then The Volturi came, took him away and locked him up because of exposure. They gave me a choice: to be changed or die. Of course I chose change. I was 18 and no where near ready to die… if only I could turn the clock back and pick death, I would."

"They later killed Anthony and I became empty; full of only the darkness the light creates – he was my light. I became the Volturi's princess and the best assassin they had. A killing machine basically," I finished scathingly. I didn't break down. I'm sure if I told the real story I would, but this was just a fake to get it over with.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sympathetically.

"Edward, you are my light," I murmured so quietly, he didn't have a hope of hearing even as a vampire.

I shook my head and left. I knew where I was going. If I couldn't help him, I would feed detractions to him. I told Demetri, Felix and Jane to set up a perimeter around the house and to call me if anything goes wrong. When they asked me where I was going I just ignored them.

I jumped into Edwards new model of Volvo (which I had now unofficially claimed during my stay) and sped off into town.

_--Flash Forward Cause I Want Finish And Get Back Onto Halo Wars__—_

I slipped a note into the case -

"_Edward,_

_Just thought you might want something new to listen to. I'm here to help you in more ways than one, but you have to let me try._

_Liberty."_

-and slid it under Edwards door aiming for the couch in the middle of the room. I smiled slightly when I heard him sit up. At least he acknowledged it skating across his floor.

I went back to my room thinking up new pranks to pull on the family. Hmm. What else is there? Oh! I began to write quickly; '_Hide all of Rosalie's_ _underwear and replace them with granny panties – get Emmett to tell her he thinks they're hot.'_

Aww man that would be a funny one to watch. Ah! _'Replace all of Rosalie's hair products with bacon fat, butter and lube.' _Haha!

I looked to the wall next to me, smiling triumphantly when I heard a different set of Debussy compositions. The only CD of his compositions I remember he didn't have. It wasn't necessarily the worst, but not the best. I figured Edward just didn't like it, much but it's definitely a welcome change.

I wandered downstairs where I heard most of the family. I figured Jasper and Emmett would be down there so I was going to report back to them on these new ideas for pranks: "Hey guys, I have a few more pranks written down here and some would be damn funny to do so if we hurry we can do…them…today…" I trailed off. They were staring at me with a mixture of emotions, and one of them was definitely not mischievousness which should be there if I talk about pranks. "What?" I said defensively.

Just as Emmett was about to answer Alice cut in saying quickly "Well we were just wondering what that is that Edward's listening to today." Her eyes narrowed and I saw what I never wanted to see flash though those eyes – suspicion.

Shrugging, I quickly wrote it off; "I just thought maybe he would like to listen to some different music," I said innocently.

They seemed appeased and turned back to what they were doing before. I sat cross legged on the oversized cream couch biting my lip thinking of more pranks I could pull, when Jasper looked over, his eyes widening and zeroing in on the lip clenched between my teeth.

My first and natural though was _'Fuck off, bozo,' _but then he looked directly into my eyes; searching…great, great. Victoria just kill me now. I used to do that when I was human and he remembered. Shit, I didn't even think he saw me much back then.

I started to turn invisible from embarrassment so I looked down using my hair as a curtain from him and chewed the end of my titanium pen. Damn this thing is hard to gnaw through. Mmm. I wonder what would happen if I shoved it in Rosalie's eye.

I leant into Felix and he put his arm around me in a brotherly fashion. I smiled up at him just as Alayla pounced on my lap. Her eyes were coal black. Thirsty. I remembered Aro sent over some more blood for her because we were now here longer than we originally thought.

"Demetri?" I called just above a normal voice. He was in front of me and bowing within two seconds. I chuckled "Dem, you only need to do that around the Masters, here I'm just the same as you, just a little more" – I looked down at my disfigured forearms – "experienced." I sighed, "but do you mind getting me some more of Alayla's blood and her bowl?"

Her ears prickled up instantly and her eager eyes bore into mine with gratefulness. I brushed her fur lightly with my fingertips while the blood was being found. He came back with a filled bowl of her blood. She instantly began lapping it up.

Felix stiffened and I put a hand on his thigh. Just because he's vegetarian doesn't mean he isn't still immensely tempted by blood. Hell, it took me a decade to get off the stuff at first. I can't even begin to imagine how many humans I've killed over my years.

Emmett turned from the TV and looked at Alayla; not envious, merely curious, then turned his gaze on me. "Where did you say you got your cat from again?" he asked quietly.

"My dad found him, he was chief of police where I used to live," I answered before thinking at all. His eyes narrowed into my hood. Good luck seeing anything Emmett.

I stood and turned and ran to my room. I flung my hood down and screamed lowly in frustration. They are getting so suspicious. Jasper, Alice and Emmett. I've got to stay away…which means no more pranks…well goodbye fun.

Hours later there was shouting, but I ignored it, it was just Jasper and Emmett again. The noise picked up. I wasn't worried. It would usually get this bad, and worse if I remember correctly. I heard a high pitched voice join in; great Alice is now involved. The ones on the opposition are now in danger of dying a horrible pixie and clothes related death. I snickered to myself at that.

Here comes Esme trying to diffuse the situation and Rosalie telling everyone to shut the hell up 'cause she's got a headache. Bitch! Vampires don't get headaches. And here comes Carlisle. I heard Demetri and Felix take refuge in their room, with Jane joining them. God! Who needs TV when you live with these people! Haha!

It was getting heated now. Oh…they want rid of the human drinkers - BULLSHIT! Fuck are they taking away Dem and Jane. If they don't want them, I refuse to protect them. I may love the Cullens more than my life, but I love my new family more than them…now anyway.

My door suddenly burst open. A vampire stood there shouting behind him: "Yeah! Well! I don't think we should make them leave! So what if they drink humans! We all have…bar one person. I for one don't want to die! Liberty tell them-" he turned around and his jaw dropped. I looked at him curiously. His eyes were darting across my entire face. My eyes bulged as I felt the hood resting on my back. I stared back into his tawny brown eyes.

"B-" I was across the room in an instant with my hand clamped down over his mouth. I shielded him just in case any thoughts got through. The brawl was still going full out so I dragged him out my room and into the forest. I kept close, but made sure no one would be able to hear.

"Bella?" he whispered. I nodded. He scooped me up into one of his signature bear hugs. "Bella! Why didn't you say anything to us! Oh I'm so glad! Now I know why you wanted to get back at Rose so badly." He laughed his booming laugh.

"Emmett…you can't tell them," I whispered forlornly, staring at the ground.

* * *

**Oh! My! Gosh! You People!  
Everyone Who Thought It Wasn't Going To Be Emmett  
Should Put Stick Insects Up Their Noses  
And Then Sing "THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!"  
4 Times Whilst Rubbing Your Stomach And Patting Your Head  
BWAAH! Thats A Funny Image****  
****  
You People Have SO Little Faith In Emmett  
I Mean Come On  
He's My FAVE Character EVER  
And Danni And Stacey, You Should Know That You Penises…**

**But Anyway!  
****Sorry It Took So Unbelievably Long  
****I've Been Having Rough Time With The Folks  
****So Internet Is Barley Ever On Now ):  
****Just Cause They Caught Me Up Late Doesn't Make It So They Can Steal My Pimpernet *Cries***

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**THANKYOU FOR THE SUPPORT**

**R&R Please!**


	8. Overdue

**HI PEOPLE!  
Well, Oh My Golly, Jolly, Wally, Polly Pocket Josh  
A lot Of Things Have Been Going On  
I Saw Many Dead People Who Had Been Skinned And Were Covered In Plastic…Kinda Like Michael Jackson ;)  
And I Got Lost In The Centre Of London (VERY FUN)  
Met JO BRAND!! AH!!  
And  
I Have My Jab Soon  
Absolutely Dreading That  
And I Have People Repeatedly Asking For My MSN In Personal Messages  
So Here It Is For Anyone: becky_smith_  
AND THE SONG IS POKER FACE by Lady Gaga!!  
I Told You I'd Get It In There Sophie :P**

* * *

"_Bella?" he whispered. I nodded. He scooped me up into one of his signature bear hugs. "Bella! Why didn't you say anything to us! Oh I'm so glad! Now I know why you wanted to get back at Rose so badly." He laughed his booming laugh._

"_Emmett…you can't tell them," I whispered forlornly, staring at the ground._

_-----------------------_

He dropped me immediately and looked at me with wide eyes. "Why the hell not!? They'll be so happy and Edward will stop being such a kill joy. By the way, when did you get so good at pranks! I mean sardine oil in the air vents of Jaspers car was pure genius. Alice didn't touch him for weeks."

Oh my goodness I had missed the real Emmett; the old Emmett. His mind wanders so easily.

"Emmett, think about it, if they found out they'd be so pissed that I lied, Edward would feel completely betrayed and hate me and send me away so your family wouldn't get protection and then you'd all die," I said all in one breath. I could practically hear the cogs turning in his head.

Come on. This is so unfair. I work so damn hard on my disguise, and then the vampire with the biggest mouth of them all comes along and finds out. Great. Wonderful. Perfect. Now I have to keep a shield around him at all times. I'm going to have no energy at all just so Edward doesn't find out, and even if he doesn't hear Emmett thinking of it there's no guarantee he wouldn't let it slip.

"I suppose…" he trailed off, "but what's gonna happen now?" he asked brokenly. He looked utterly lost and for once he looked vulnerable.

I put my arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him to me. "We just carry on with the original plan," I said, "no one but you and the other guards will know who I am. You can't treat me any differently and you always have to call me Liberty."

I felt him nod into my neck where he had smushed his head. We stayed like that for a few more moments before separating and beginning to run at a slow jog back to the house.

"So, why were you changed? We thought you were gonna be safe," he asked.

I shrugged nonchalantly trying to make it seem as though it wasn't as big a deal as he thought. "The Volturi. They found out you told me, so I gave my life for you guys'. They were gonna kill you all because you exposed yourself to me."

He stopped, abruptly furious; "you mean to tell me those bullies came and snatched you away from your home after Edward forced us to leave for your 'protection'," he said making air quotes. His face became stressed as we began walking again at a slow human pace.

"Sorry for leaving you, sis," he whispered in a pleading tone. "I never wanted to leave you. None of us did. I'm such a fucking idiot it's ubeliev-" I cut him off.

"Don't worry Em. The Volturi never hurt me," he looked at me as if I was crazy, "aside from the change that is. They've become my family. I don't see what's so wrong about _us_." I stressed the last word making sure he realizes that I was now one of them.

He was angry again. "Why did you even go with them? You could have said no."

I laughed bitterly. "Would you rather I was dead?" I quickly retorted.

"No!" he shouted. "I don't. I just wish we were actually there for you."

I nodded and sped up. He didn't want to leave me, none of them did. Suddenly I wasn't so pissed at them. But now I was absolutely seething at myself. Look what I was doing to this family. The wind speed picked up around us and my hands set ablaze. I was about to put it out but then I figured it would be good for intimidation of the others.

I whispered: "I really missed you, you know Emmett. It's nice to have my favorite big brother back," and I meant it. Without waiting for a reply I threw my hood up with a gust of wind (because my hands were currently on fire), sped up and entered the mansion, that seemed more like a war zone than a home, with Emmett right behind me.

The sight that greeted me was both hilarious and horrifying. Alice was being held back by Carlisle, Jasper, Felix while Rosalie, only Esme, and even then Alice was making better progress than Rose. She was obviously set on either tearing her hair out or clawing at her eyes.

I was on full alert as fire licked up my forearms, so when I saw movement in the corner of the room. My eyes darted to it and saw Edward. He came into the room with a bland expression. He spotted me in the doorway and perked up some. Huh…weird.

I immediately took charge of the situation. I breathe in deeply and; "EVERYONE STOP!" Silence. "You people are fucking crazy." Em grunted behind me in agreement, "For god's sake you're supposed to be a _family_ of vegetarians not a _coven_ of human drinkers."

I rubbed my fingers together in agitation. "Okay, here it is. This is now the number one rule until we leave. My word is law." Rose hissed at me and I glared back. Jane and Dem came in so she growled at them. She was obviously the one who wanted rid of them.

"Right. Jane and Demetri will not be leaving. If someone has a problem with that"- I looked pointedly at Rosalie and my hands became hotter-"then you all do. If one of us leaves, we all do. So either you take what you can get or be unprotected from a large newborn army," they looked at me in surprise and Rose in annoyance.

"Carlisle," he turned to me, "sort your family out before it falls apart." His eyes showed he was torn and sad but outside he just nodded. His family was breaking apart at the seems and he and everyone else knew it. I shook my hands as the fire dissipated from them.

He told everyone to calm down, with Jaspers help of course, and took them off into the soundproof basement. But not even that could stop Rosalie screeching from reaching us.

"But they drink humans! Humans! You truly don't care that people are dying do you!? Jesus Christ! I thought you were supposed to be the compassionate one but right now I think _I_ am the most comp-"

"ROSE! SHUT UP!" I stopped breathing. Shit. Not only are we breaking up a family, but breaking up marriages. Me and the other guards exchanged worried glances, but didn't make a move for the door. They needed to sort this out themselves.

We decided to train while the Cullens were sorting themselves out. I fought with Dem against Felix and Jane. I didn't use fire; I didn't want to kill them. Dem charged at Jane who sent a wave of pain at him. He fell to his knees at her feet. She giggled and pointed at him. She loved to see people in pain by her own hands. I smiled at that.

Felix lunged at me, teeth bared. I flung myself into a backward, one handed flip so he missed and flew through my legs, and as I landed on my feet again, I clenched my hand into a fist and threw it forward, sending a powerful gust of wind at him. He flew threw the air into the forest. He ran back to me.

A flurry of fur spun around me as I morphed into a giant white wolf and at light speed, pressed me teeth gently to his neck. He stopped dead and slumped in defeat. The other two applauded.

I quickly morphed back and laughed out something that vaguely sounded like "Owned!" and squealed. He glared at me which I returned with my tongue sticking out. We continued training. It had been about 4 hours since the other went into the basement, but I knew they were out already. I heard them come out a while ago.

I began to think about Emmett. Shit, I really hoped he could keep his mouth shut. I mean… he isn't exactly the brightest light bulb in the box.

We wandered back into the living room, where we set up a big seven-way match on Halo 3 with Jasper and Em.

Carlisle came in to inform us that we can stay here, just avoid Rosalie. We were left to our match. I kept killing Emmett just to annoy the hell out of him. And it did. Around the sixteenth time I killed him he whined and said; "since when did you get so good at gaming." I didn't even have to think about my answer.

Without looking away from the screen I said: "Since I have eternity to do anything I want." He chuckled and went back to losing again. Another few kills later, Emmett playfully growled and slung me over his shoulder. Jane, Felix and Jasper laughed and Demetri just looked of amused.

I pounded on his back squealing and laughing. A ferocious growl silenced us all. I peeked over Emmett's shoulder to see a livid Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"Get. Off. Of. Him. NOW!" She screeched. I did and came on full alert as I saw her crouch down into a fighting stance. I took on one of my own; legs shoulder width apart, right hand behind me and near my ear and my left straight out in front.

"You're fucking stealing away my husband from me you slag." Jane hissed but I kept a straight face, ready for anything she might do. "What is it with you? Loose you fucking mate so you have to take someone else's?!" the rest of the family joined us. Edward was glaring at Rose. I decided to use him as an example.

"Rosalie. Emmett is like my brother. I know a slut like you might think that would be okay, but I for one think incest is pretty disgusting." She roared infuriated and pounced at me. Before I even had the chance to defend myself, she fell to the floor in agony, Jane glaring at her.

Emmett growled but was held back by Jasper, Alice and Carlisle. Jane ran to her and picked her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Just a precaution," she sneered at her.

Rose struggled a bit. I decided to carry on. "Rose, you obviously don't know what it's like to lose a mate like me and Edward do." He looked agonized so I ran and squeezed his hand gently. "Once you mate, you mate for eternity. Even though I was human, I knew I would never love another man. Ever. I'm alone forever, and as much as it hurts Edward here to think about it so is he."

I looked up to him. "Bella wouldn't ever have moved on. I don't know much about her" –_no, I know everything about her _I thought- "but I know enough about vampire and human relationships to know the same amount of love is given from both sides," he nodded glumly with anguish still written on his face. I turned back to The Bitch and appeared in front of her.

"It seems a reality check is long overdue for you. Let me tell you the truth, slow so your vain, selfish brain can understand. Emmett. Is. My. Brother. I will never love him like I did Anthony."

"He's my brother and I hope for your sake you keep that big mouth shut in future, unless you want to find yourself standing outside the shield with 30 angry newborns on your ass while the rest of your family are inside, safe."

She continued to glare but nodded stiffly. Jane dropped her and she slid down the wall, still glaring up at me. Right that's it. From now on her name is Miss Bitch. "If you ever touch my husband again, I'll kill you." Esme gasped, while Jane, Felix and Dem glared at her with such intensity I thought a hole would burn right through her forehead.

I chuckled. "Well, I have two replies to that," my hands set ablaze again as I leaned towards her threateningly. I saw the fear in her eyes, and enjoyed it way to much. "I really doubt you could do that, and," I shook my hands and grinned as I said the next line, "at this point I would welcome death." Felix boomed his laugh and clapped his hand on my back, remembering our first encounter.

We (me, Jane, Felix and Dem) walked calmly back to the TV as if nothing had just happened and returned to our game. Jasper also came back to play, but Emmett was probably off somewhere trying to convince Rosalie that he only loves me as a sister. Jesus she is pathetic. A few hours later, we all returned to our rooms.

Jane looked up to me. "Remember about a month after you changed and we dared you to do that music video when you lost at poker." I glared at her. She said she would never bring this up ever again. She put her hands up in surrender;

"I wasn't going to say anything bad. I was just gonna say I saw it on TV today and it was a good job the rest weren't in there. I mean if they saw innocent little Bella rubbing herself and having an orgy with random vampires whilst leaning on Demetri's crotch, they'd be pretty freaked."

She kept a straight face for about two more seconds before falling down into hysterics. "Shut up!" I shouted playfully. She wouldn't. Ugh. So annoying!

"Can…can we please sing it now?! I need to! I really, really need to! It's so catchy and…freaking amazingly cool!" I giggled. I'll admit that it was a good song. I was just embarrassed at having to sing it and make it into a video.

I bit my lip as she calmed down. Okay. So… pro's and con's of singing in a house full of vampires. The con's definitely outweigh the pro's but, fuck it! You only live once…well in our case forever but not the point! But I really didn't want to. Meh.

I nodded and she squealed. I put my I-pod into its dock and played the music. I took my robe off and slinked back to Jane. We danced against each other. The bad thing about this song is that one of the only was you can dance to it is by rubbing up against other people.

The door opened and the familiar scent of Demetri and Felix flowed around me. I needn't worry about the rest coming in, but it seemed everyone had stopped doing what they were doing to listen to us. Even Edward.

I began to sing:

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me_  
Jane joined in – _(I love it)_  
_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Me and Jane began to alternate again as I saw Felix and Demetri gaping at us. Only Demetri had been on the set, and Felix hadn't seen the video yet, but either way, it's been about 50 years since we've done this.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, _Jane sang for me  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody) _Demetri joined in on his bit with Jane._  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody) _Felix joined in too now.

The door opened once more, but I knew it would be Emmett, considering he groaned immediately at our dancing. Haha! I just hope he's not thinking of my face and just my body; I'm pretty sure Edward would be listening right now.Demetri and Felix joined in on this bit. I guess he had heard it before._  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I laughed lightly as I saw Emmett's jaw basically touching the floor. Bless him. Alayla was winding herself around his legs, amused.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
(I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

We sang the chorus again. I heard Alice's tiny footsteps running down the hallway, so I quickly put a robe on a continued dancing and singing as she burst though the door staring at us with huge eyes.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Then the weirdest thing happened. Something that was totally unexpected. Alice came and danced with us. My jaw hung slightly open as she rubbed up against Jane. Oh my god! Who thought she'd have it in her.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I loved singing this bit, and everyone knew. They let me sing it on my own. I love them so much for this.

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin, _Emmett burst out laughing when I touched my 'muffin'._  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

We sang it over and over again. I barely remembered Jasper, Edward and Rosalie shuffling into the room, but one thing's for sure. If Rose came to dance with us, I would be beyond pissed.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I grinned when Jane squealed and pounced on me hugging me tightly. I laughed as she said; "OH MY GOSH! That was the most fun I've had since we came here. Thankyou Lib! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!"

We turned to the family who were mostly staring at us with huge eyes. I lifted my hand to my hood to check it was still there. It was. And I was confused. "What?" I said quietly.

Esme smiled slightly and walked back outside gardening. Miss Bitch grabbed Emmett and dragged him outside mumbling something about me being a hoe. Pshh. She can talk.

I turned to Jasper as Edward wandered out with a blank expression back to his pit of despair. "Well…we just thought…that you didn't do anything like that. We were… under the impression you were all 'silent and deadly'." Alice was physically vibrating with excitement while Jasper was saying this.

"YOUR LADY GAGA!" she screamed in my ear. My ear began ringing. "Ow." I said quietly rubbing it.

"Yes I am," I chuckled, "you've seen my video?" I asked curious.

"Yes! I have!" I grinned showing I was happy, but on the inside I was jumping for joy. She didn't recognize me thank fuck for that!

"Liberty," I heard Carlisle call quietly from his office. I sighed. What have I done wrong now. Oh well, I just have to pout and he's putty in my hands. Something I had found out about him on my second month here was that any girl, whether half their faces were covered or not, just has to stick out their bottom lip and make their eyes wide to get Carlisle to do anything for you.

I zipped up there quickly and bowed, with my hand clenched into a fist over my heart. Of course I had to bow to anyone who had power over me if they summon me. He let me up.

"When are you going to tell them?" I froze. He knew? Did he know? Aww bolloks. Um play dumb.

"Tell them what Carlisle?" I looked at the ringing phone on his desk, "Would you like me to wait while you answer that?" he looked confused.

"Answer what?"…_the phone_ I thought sarcastically. Oh wait. My ears were just still ringing from when Alice screamed in them.

"Never mind. You were saying?" **(A/N Yerrr! Get Smart! Amazing Film! Go See It! NOW!)**

"Tell them that _you_ have a thing for _Edward," _my jaw fell open. I quickly though of trying to contradict it, but there really was no denying it so I was just going to tell the truth. Not the whole truth of course, just a little bit of it. "Don't try and say you don't because I have seen the way you look at him."

Obviously I knew he still loved me, and I still loved him with my whole heart, but he was in excruciating pain I often see Jasper randomly doubling over when Edward cries.

"Carlisle, you may be right, but I know Edward doesn't want me too. I've met him before and he showed no interest in me what so ever, and you can't really expect me to _be _with Edward. He's still in way to much pain for that. You know this Carlisle."

His shoulders slumped. "I just wish he'd actually try to live. Bella wouldn't want him to be like this," he mumbled more to himself than to me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I took my leave.

-----------

It had been a few weeks since the Poker Face performance and Miss Bitch fight and we had finally passed the year mark and I was beginning to think Victoria was never going to come.

* * *

**OKAY PEOPLE!  
Do You Want To Make Me Happy?  
Give Me A Review As A Late Birthday Present  
T'was Last Wednesday (18th)****  
Please!  
Please!!  
And Also, Sorry If This Chapter Was A Bit Crappy  
Again Things Have Been Going Shit With The Folks  
*Tuts*  
Fuck We Have A Crap Family.  
And Also – Sophie Fucked Off Before She Could Tell Me If It Was Alright  
): What A Bitch Eh?! Haha. Kidding Soph.  
Bwarrh! By The Way  
If Anyone Wants The Poker Face Vid/MP3 File Just Send Me An Email Or PM With Your Own Email On It.**

**And Finally The Final 'Also!' If I Can Figure Out How To, I Shall Put A Poll Up For How Bella Shall Be Revealed.  
1) Victoria Knows Its Her And Reveals Her  
2) Her Robe Gets Shredded/Set On Fire/Falls Off And They See Its Her  
3) After She Colapses (She Will Colapse In All Versions) Emmett Runs In Shouting "BELLA" Or Something Like That**

**THANKYOU ALL! ;Hearts; x  
**


	9. In Your World

**GUYS!!  
FUCK ME, I AM TIRED!!  
Go Onto My Profile, Go Down The Links At The Bottom,  
Find The Link To The Picture Of Alayla  
CLICK ON IT!  
And Look At What My BFFLCWICTCM Did For Me!  
It's Amazing!  
I Couldn't Find A Grey And White Kitty  
With Bright Green Eyes  
So She Made One For Me!  
I Love Her So Much  
THANKYOU SOPHIE!  
BTW  
I FUCKING HATE ZACH EFRON… I Just Used His Hair  
UNLIKE EMMETT!  
****NOW!  
GO LOOK At The Poster For New Moon  
Rob Has His Chest Out  
And All I Could Do Was Drool  
IT WAS YUMMEH!  
BUT Not As Yummeh As Taylor Lautners 8 Pack OH!**

**I Know I Keep Saying Thankyou  
And The Reason Is  
I Really Mean It THANKYOU FOR EVERYTHING PEOPLE!!**

* * *

CH.9 In Your World

It had been a few weeks since the Poker Face performance and Miss Bitch fight and we had finally passed the year mark and I was beginning to think Victoria was never going to come.

I stared at the TV with great intensity. No matter how much I tried I could not get past the damn 'Top Secret' mission on Blazing Angels. Geez, I have vampire reflexes and a photographic memory, and yet I can't get though a simple maze of cyber ice that I know humans can do.

Emmett and Jasper watched me with amused expressions. I was ready to freeze their testicles if they let slip one more chuckle. I got past the third checkpoint and, yep, you guessed it, crashed into a wall of ice that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jasper chucked quietly at this. I growled loudly and threw the wireless control at him. It hit him on his forehead, smashed into tiny pieces and he fell back from the force at which it was thrown. It was Emmett's turn to laugh.

I stomped off to Jane, Alayla's and my bedroom; disgruntled. I was getting increasingly aggravated, little by little, day by day. I should be home by now. My other home-I mean my real home. I walked over to my closet and searched through all the clothes. They were coloured. Disgusting. Ah! Here we are.

I found a black blouse with elbow length sleeves with white thread for the stitching. It was nice, and exactly want I wanted, no colours anymore; just tones. I coupled it with black skinny jeans, black flats and black bracelets and wandered into my bathroom. Jane was in there…sitting on the toilet…drawing beards on every photo of Rosalie in the photo albums that were scattered around her.

I laughed. Oh my goodness, I love the juvenile little things she does. I wish I was changed younger; I would still have my immaturity. I sighed and sent Jane out so I could get ready for the day. I stood in the massive glass shower allowing the boiling hot water to heat and undo the tight muscles in my back.

The steam in the room was thick. It was hard to see anything more than two feet in front of me, even with the vampire vision. I put my sword and rose necklace on and stared at my reflection. My near ebony hair hung down my back, still dripping wet, yet bouncy and full. Curves that I didn't have as a human gave me an hourglass figure I never imagined myself to have. My nose was straight and pointed. Pouty, red lips were surrounded by the smooth plains of my cheeks, my light golden eyes stared back sadly. Edward would be disgusted; he didn't want this for me.

The door burst open and I shrieked.

"Oh My God! What the hell are you doing?!" I couldn't see who it was clearly, but when the reply came I was… lets say a little more than mortified.

"I – I'm so sorry. I should have…have knocked. I'll just be…going now," he stuttered. I saw a flash of bronze as he ran out, slamming the door behind him in the process.

Shit. I was so damn lucky there had been a wall of steam in between us. I hurriedly got ready in my clothes and flew into my bedroom. I growled lowly in the back of my throat from frustration. My little grey and white kitty slinked her way across to me and wound round my feet.

I smiled and picked her up. I love my kitty. I scratched her head as she purred and mashed her face into my neck. "I've gotten myself into a real mess with this haven't I?" I asked her knowing full well that she could not reply. She just looked up into my yellow eyes, her deep burgandy ones swimming in sympathetically.

"I wish I had kept my hood up. I can't believe…I was so stupid as to leave it off," she meowed and licked my nose and pushed herself closer to my chest. I grinned down at her.

"Now, now Alayla, we wouldn't want Marcus to be proved right now would we?" **(Refers To 'Blackout' Where It Say's He's Concerned They Might Make A Cross Breed Between A Vampire And A Vampire Kitty.) **She stuck her tongue out slightly, an amused glint in her eyes.

I put her gently down on the bed where she curled up and closed her eyes. She loved to pretend to sleep, and I loved to watch her pretend to sleep.

"Guys!" Wow! That was the closest thing to shouting volume I had heard from Edward in the past year. Everyone was downstairs immediately with a slightly shaken Edward. He looked to me and his expression became softer. He didn't take his eyes off of me while he spoke, "there's someone around here, someone with Victoria. They were thinking about you, Princess," he whispered the last part.

I growled piercingly. Shit. "Stay right here do not move an inch." I said it in such a commanding voice that even Dem had fear in his eyes. I ran out at breakneck speed, changing into a leopard as I jumped over a fallen tree. My paws pounded against the forest floor as I took the same arc I did the night I came across the waterfall. My ears searched for any foreign sounds, and my nose any smells.

The scent of human passed across my nostrils, but it smelled…charred somehow, burnt. I wrote it off. It was slightly familiar but nothing really suspicious about that. I burst into the front garden of the Cullen's house, jumped over the stream and charged into the house changing into a vampire as I passed the door frame.

"There wasn't anything out there. Just a human scent but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary," okay now I'm confused. No human would know about me. Most vampires don't even know about me.

The family and guards began to come up with suggestions for me.

"Maybe they can block their scent." _Hmm.. Maybe._

"Maybe they were further away from the house." _No, I went as far as Edward's mind reading range goes._

"They could have been downwind from you." _Possibly._

"You might have just missed their scent." _Ouch._ 'That one hurt a lot Rosalie', I thought sarcastically. I turned to her with a wicked smile painted across my face that made hers falter.

"Do you want to go check for me Barbie? I'm sure if you did find something we would just jump at the opportunity to save your self centered ass from the fucker." She glared at me, but didn't reply. Cow…

"Right, we're going to have to be much more careful when we hunt, stay closer to the cars and-" a gasp cut me off, and we turned to see Alice being pretty much dragged into a vision.

-----

APOV:

"Right, we're going to have to be much more careful when we hunt, stay closer to the cars and-" I gasped as a strange sense of vertigo hit me. I felt dizzy and I knew this wasn't going to be a pleasent vision.

_Liberty stood; ready to shoot the fire that was brewing on her hand as we watched behind her underneath a shield of translucent green. Felix and Demetri stood to her left and Jane to her right, all in hunting crouches. Victoria emerged from the woods surrounding our house. Quickly counting the number seemed to stand at 24 newborns, Victoria…and a human. _

_The image changed to one of just the human. It was a middle-aged man. His eyes were ice blue and his hair light brown, cut in a way that reminded me of Zach Efron's style. __He had markings across his forearms; interlocking swirls and circles that glowed a deep red, almost like drying blood. _

_I was pushed away from this man back to the fight. Liberty had killed Victoria and a lot of her cronies, but was smashed against her own shield by someone I couldn't quite see. The shield began to falter and Liberty just twitched, before becoming completely still. I heard Emmett yell out something I couldn't quite understand as the shield fell completely._ The images before me flew by after that.

_An envelope on her bed. The Volturi arriving to take away Liberty's body. The family weeping. Edward on a plane; then begging the Volturi to kill him. Aro tearing his head off and burning him. Then the last image stuck with me; it was me, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose on top of a cliff throwing Edward and Liberty's ashes into the wind, which swirled gently down into the waterfall beneath us. _**(Can You Tell Where :D)**

I looked up to Lib with wide eyes. No. I would not let that happen. She immediately sensed something wrong in my expression, picked me up out of Jaspers protective arms and took me outside saying something about having a private talk.

-----

BPOV

I knew something was wrong. Instead of looking directly into Jaspers eyes as she always does when she had a vision, she looked up to mine. I plucked her out of Jaspers arms, shaking off the families questioning growls with a comment about a having a private talk that I didn't particularly hear myself.

I put her down just at the edge of the forest and instantly began my questioning. "Alice what did you see?" I said firmly, but inside I was quivering with fear. She might have seen my face. Oh god, what if Edward died. Or Emmett. Or any of them. She broke down into great heaving dry sobs, and I caught her just before she hit the floor. I was on my knees now, so was she with my arms wrapped around her tightly, and hers clutching onto my arms, my neck, my shoulders; anywhere she could reach.

"They come, t-tomorrow morning at f-first light. There are… twenty four newborns and-and one human with markings on his arms. Like-like tribal markings and you-you die! You get thrown b-back and don't get up again! And then – I saw Edward killing himself using the Volturi," she broke down completely into non- existent tears at this point so I just held her. She continued mumbling out something like "Don't die, please don't die" repeatedly.

Edward dies. No. No, he doesn't die…he kills himself. That must mean... NO! He can't find out! There is no way I will let that happen. I refuse. My Edward. He can't. The world isn't the same without him.

A few hours later it was getting darker. "Alice?" she sobbed harder, "Alice I need you to listen to me. I won't die. I swear. Please, we have to get back inside," I practically begged. She looked up at me with devastated eyes.

"Promise me. Promise you won't die," she asked brokenly.

"I promise." I said quietly, hugging her again. We picked ourselves off the floor and walked slowly back to the house. Just as we got to the wooden deck, I turned her to me. "Don't tell anyone," I asked quietly. She hesitated, so I carried on: "I don't want them to worry about me," she reluctantly nodded as we began to walk up the deck again.

Upon opening the door, I found myself face to face with a tortured looking Edward. He'd seen. I glared at him from the bottom of my hood. "You go anywhere near Volterra and you won't be so good looking anymore, pretty boy. You even think about it and I'll have Alice smash your face in with a cinderblock."

He visibly shrank back, but nodded all the same. I faced the rest of the family who were trying to comfort a grief stricken Alice. "They'll be here at dawn tomorrow. Felix, Demetri, Jane," they bowed respectfully to me, with one fist over their hearts at the sound of their names, "I want you ready for midnight tonight," they each said a quick yes, "I will put the shield up around the house and Cullens at about 5am. After that, we just wait."

Felix, Dem and Jane ran off into the house to prepare. We were all business now. I stalked back to my room. I was still in a state of disbelief. I die?! Shit.

I stood utterly still in my room concentrating on the power of all four elements. A knock sounded on my door. "Come in," I said quietly. I could smell him through the door and I had an idea of what he wanted.

He came to stand in front of me, flipped my hood off, grabbed the top of my arms and heaved me up so I was face to face with him. "I'm fighting with you Bells," he said in a tone that said it was not up for discussion.

"No Emmett," I said strongly, "if you want me to restrain you from running before I get the shield up I will, don't tempt me." He put me down roughly; he was furious.

"No! I won't just watch you get hurt." There was a jealous growl from Rosalie from somewhere in the house. I growled at him and gripped his neck.

"Emmett. If you get in my way, so help me god, I will not hesitate to hurt you. I don't want to but my job comes before my own opinion," I said as he glared at me. I glared right back.

He nodded once, so I let him go. He walked slowly to the door as I put my hood back up. "Just remember to get that shield down if you need _any_help," I didn't register hearing him. I knew I would not let the shield down, until I was dead. The Cullens were now all convened **(Sorry, Bit Of An Annoying Word. It's Pronounced Con-vee-nd)** in the living room. I knew there was a good chance of me dying, and I wasn't going to go without an explanation. They deserved that at least. I picked up a pen and paper and began to write:

---

_The Cullen Family._

_I'm sure you all know by now that I lied about who I was. In your world, I have to disguise myself. You may not understand, but I will do my best to explain._

_I could see what I had done to you all. I know you will end up twisting things so the blame is pointed at you, Edward, and claim that you are a monster, but trust me when I say this is my entire fault. I have single-handedly obliterated your family. Unintentional as it was I still did it. I couldn't stop the guilt I felt. I still feel it now._

_Carlisle, I know I'm breaking your promise and I'm sorry for that, but you know me; always trying to be the protector though I'm just the 'baby' of the family. Esme; my mother in every way but bloodline. You always made me feel welcome, but I knew I didn't belong with you guys. I wish I did come to find you in the very beginning, but its too late for that._

_Emmett. Emmett, oh my god! I can't believe you managed to keep a secret: a first right? I want to be there to stop them from overreacting, but since Alice said I'd be dead by then, I can't. Guys don't bitch at him. He did it for me, and for that I'm eternally grateful. Rose, yeah you're a bitch, and yeah I hate you with a passion but you're still my sister - in a way. Sorry you thought I was stealing your mate away._

_Alice, I know you saw me die and that I promised it wouldn't happen, but I know better than to bet against you. I know it's broken your heart, and it will break just a little bit more when you know it's really me and I am so, so sorry for that. Jasper, I know I frustrated you with my shield and my ability to kick all your sorry cyber asses but thats just what annoying little sisters do. I'm going to miss the pranks._

_Edward. What can I say? I'm a coward. I should have told you all, yet I was too stupid and too selfish to do it. Truth is I was…petrified for lack of better word, about what you would think of me. Skin marred with scars, empty yellow eyes and a killer instinct; exactly what you didn't want for me. I hide behind the mask I put on each day, behind the fake smiles and false innocence that hide the cold blooded killer that lurks inside. I'm so sorry about the hurt I have caused you all, and I want you to know I will always love you. And just like I said before; if you try to kill yourself I will have Alice smash your face in with a cinderblock. Please don't do it. That is my final wish of you. _

_Anthony Call obviously doesn't exist. It's your middle name and Embry's last name if you haven't already figured it out. In your world the disguise holds, but I could never change who I am. I'm the dark that's formed by the shadows the light creates. Your family is my light._

_I'm sorry I can't give you a better explanation or lengthier goodbyes but truthfully I don't think there are enough pieces of paper in the world, or trees for that matter to express all I have to say. And before you say it you are _not_ a monster, Edward. _

_Im so sorry. I love you all._

_Love – Bella. _

_---_

I sealed the envelope with all the love I had left in me and wrote on the front the words that have flowed through my mind since the day I was changed;

'**The Real Monsters Are Those Who Do Not Kill To Survive, But Survive Only To Kill.'**

_

* * *

_

**Does Everyone Like The Last Line :D  
Took Me Forever To Make It Sound Right.**

**Sorry This Took A While  
And Sorry It Might Not Be Too Good  
I Did It In A Rush  
When I Realized I Would Need Another Chapter For Alice's Vision  
Before The Fight And Reveal.  
AND Oh My Gosh!  
I've Just Realized-  
This Fiction Is Coming To A Close  
*Happy Sobs***

**Haha! Sophie!- "well their name begins with 'K' and ends with 'ellan Lutz' lol"  
Me – "AHHh! *ORGASMS*  
Me – "oh my god isn't he just the yummiest thing you have ever seen?!"  
Sophie – "hells yeah :P"  
Lol We Is Watching Hinder-Without You  
HE IS YUMMY IN IT!  
He Hits A Jock  
And Is Hot  
And He's Blonde In It  
But He's Still Hot  
And He Looks All Angsty  
BUT HES AMAZINGLY HOT!**

**Can Anyone Guess That I've Been A Kellan Lutz Fan For A While?  
AND That I Have A Liiiiiiitlle Crush On Him… Maybe A Tiny Bit Bigger But Still  
If He Was At My Prom I Wouldn't Hesitate To Jump Him  
And Rape Him Near The Punch Bowl Eh Sophie *Wink Wink*  
LOL  
Loves x x**


	10. Assassin

**Hello People**** This Chappy Is Gonna Be One Long Fight  
Reviews Make Me Happy  
Like This - :D SEE!  
Redrum - You Made Me Very Happy :D  
But I Couldn't Reply Cause Your Silly Billy Bum Doesn't Have An Account.  
And TheDasterlyDuo - You Made Me Happy And Made Me LOL! Thankyou!  
****  
Oh And Danni, Stace… I Know I Promised You A Gay Couple  
I've Got One For You ;)**** –Sorry Everyone If It Seems Like A Random Bombshell On You All, But I Forgot To Begin To Make The Two Have Gay Tendencies Towards Eachother In The Chapter 'House Of A Rising Sun' Like I Said I Would To My Friends At Bosworth.  
I Just Closed The Poll  
And Added Up Them With All My F*ck Buddies' (Jokes)  
Votes And The Grand Total For Each Aree!!!**

*Drum Rolls*  
Victoria (Number 1) = 26 Votes!  
Ripped Robe (Number 2) = 14 Votes!  
ANND Emmett (Number 3) = 62 Votes!  
SO Winning BY A MILE Is Emmett!!  
(Cause Everyone Loves Him; He's Hott, And Funny And Cute…AND HOTT!)  
ENJOY!  
~Loves~

* * *

Chapter 10 – Assassin

Dawn. I could almost taste death on my tongue. _Okay, okay,_ I told myself, _stop being so melodramatic. It's not like your gonna die…oh…wait… _yeah exactly. I'm gonna die, and the only thing I had left behind was a measly letter. I was beginning to think it was a stupid idea and wanted to go rip it up. _Go for it. I won't stop you._ No they deserve an explanation. _Why do they deserve a letter? They obviously didn't think you did. _Hmm… that stumped me… Why am I talking to myself?

I shook my head to rid it of the selfish thoughts. I looked up at my reflection in the window. I wore my special robe. It's hood was bigger and there was no chance it could fall off, thankfully. It was held together by a large round amethyst stone, embedded in platinum which connected to each side. It fastened directly over my heart. The material was black (of course) with purple stitching that fell to just above my ankles. Beneath I wore my necklace, a simple black short sleeved button up, black skinnies, black tennis shoes…you get the gist.

I heard the family conversing quietly; worried about us. I inwardly chuckled. They walked over to me, looking at all three guards behind me and myself. Carlisle stepped up until he was only a few feet away.

"You will let the shield down won't you, before it gets to be too much? We don't want to loose you," he said softly and with so much care and concern in his voice that I put my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, which he returned. I didn't bother replying. We all knew the answer.

I stepped back and walked a few meters out: Jane, Dem and Felix following. I watched Felix and Dem out of the corner of my eye. They didn't think anyone was watching. They held each others hands tightly and stared into one another's eyes with smouldering love. I turned and smirked.

"I knew it," I said triumphantly. I always said they had already found their mates when they had complained they couldn't find one, but neither believed me. I think this is a first - gay vampires - who would have thought it. Thank god we have thick walls in Volterra. They looked shocked and jumped about fifteen feet apart. I snickered; "guys I think it's great… but your gonna have to tell papa, Uncle Marcus and Caius."

I watched amused as irrational fear gathered in their eyes. They both knew that they were all moral men, who _used_ to think it immoral to be gay, but hey! I'm sure they'll come around. I grinned and jumped over to them. I dragged Felix over to Dem and mashed their hands together beaming up at them. "If it makes any difference you have the Princesses approval," I said sweetly as they looked sheepishly down at me.

I turned and watched as my translucent green shield spread across the house, both my mental and physical protection, leaving me feeling vulnerable. I kept my mind perfectly blank from any Edward/Bella related thoughts and just thought of Demetri and Felix and how they were so cute together.

I felt rather than saw my shield touch the other side of the house. I could feel the presence of each Cullen as an almost tangible force. I was safe now too. I looked up at my large dome-like shield satisfied as I let my thoughts wander again. Jasper reached a hand out as if to touch it, but stopped just before he did. He looked to me as if to ask if it was alright, and I inclined my head as an invitation.

His palm pressed against it and looked at me in wonder. I smiled at him knowing that what he felt was the buzz of all the energy inside the dome. It was a light humming that filled you with power…basically like a battery charger, but more…sensual if that makes any sense at all.

I heard angry shrieks and with one last look at my Edward, who was holding a twitchy Alayla, I turned to the origin. They became louder and more distinct. I moved up, flanked on either side by the other guards; Felix and Dem on my left, Jane on my right, while creating fire that lapped up my hands.

I could feel the ground judder underneath my feet and the ripples in air waves as they streaked towards the house. The snarls got louder as they broke through the line of trees. Felix, Demetri and Jane jumped forward into their hunting crouches. They stopped, still snarling and growling, but not moving.

She slinked her way past them, cat like and dominating. I hissed angrily at her. Victoria. Her ruby eyes glittered in sick amusement; her fiery hair caught the wind and twirled around her face that was twisted into a sadistic grin. "My, my, what do we have here? The Volturi princess," she sneered in her soprano voice. I froze. How did she know? No one should know. I growled at her, sinking into my own hunting crouch.

"Well I must say this is a surprise. Maybe when I kill you I shall become princess, yes? Or maybe I could become queen by winning Aro's affections…" as she droned on and on, I did a quick head count: 25, including Victoria. The wind blew slightly and a smell ran through my nose. I knew that scent. I smelt it the night before. But it was concentrated now, and I could recognise it easily. My head whipped round. He was no where in sight.

Only one way to prove if I was right. I stood up straight and pushed my fist forward toward the army, making a large flare of fire shoot towards them. Just as it was about to hit the still rambling Victoria, I was met with resistance. Fuck! Where did she get him! I pulled my fist back down and fell into my crouch again.

Victoria laughed a piercing laugh. "You know who did that right?!" I didn't answer. I would not give her the satisfaction of knowing she had found my one weakness: Master Chan. **(I Was Gonna Say Ding But That Would Sound Silleh! HA!...Ding) **He taught me everything I knew about fire bending and I knew damn well that his power exceeds mine exponentially, even though he's human. "How would you like to meet him again?" _I wouldn't, _I thought scathingly, but again kept my mouth shut, just glaring at the red head.

Seeing she would get no reaction from me, her wide smile turned slowly into a thin straight line and moved slightly to the side. He sauntered out of the trees smiling sweetly at me, as if we were old friends meeting again in a coffee shop. I growled lowly. Bastard.

"Nice to see you again princess," he said conversationally. I didn't reply, just sank lower into my crouch; coiled ready to strike like a snake. His semi-youthful appearance is what confused most vampires. He was probably around 70 years old, in life, but looked rather young. All I could think of was plastic surgery and hair dye: kinda like Michael Jackson, but he didn't look like plastic. His control over fire gave him his strength and agility.

Of course I could kill him easily, like all vampires could if they got near enough, but his fire bending made him…hazardous to get close to. "Don't stop on my account, Princess, you know I can hold my own against your kind," he chuckled at the end. Felix and Jane turned to me, confused. Im guessing Dem was either too busy picking out targets or knew him already.

"He taught me how to fire bend," I said bleakly. Comprehension flickered over their faces and they turned back to roar viciously at him, but it wasn't out of anger, it was out of fear. They were trying to intimidate him so he would stay well away from them.

"I have no quarrel with you. I have been hired to…deal with the princess," he said lightly like it was everyday you said something like that. His gaze zeroed in on me. My assassin instincts were kicking in – this of course wasn't an assassination, but they both required the same things. I stared him down for a few seconds, until an impatient newborn decided it would be wise to try and tackle me.

I zipped out of the way seconds before he collided with me, gripped his neck and twisted and pulled. Well that wasn't much of a challenge. His limp body fell to the floor with a thud. I threw the head to the side so it couldn't reattach any time soon and grinned to a livid Victoria.

"Kill them now!" she shouted at them. They darted forward and so did we. Some ran behind us and attempted to get through my shield, but nothing could penetrate it. I focused my attention on the newborns around the same size as me.

I smashed head on with a brunette, snapping and growling at her and she did the same, falling to the floor. I tried to get a good grip on one of her limbs but couldn't. I gripped her shoulders and stood up opening my mouth wide to let the razor sharp teeth in there slit across her throat. Her head lolled before falling off and rolling away.

I was knocked back down from the left side. I turned us over and pushed my forearm down on his neck; yeah we can't suffocate but it's incredibly uncomfortable. I created a small ball of fire, opened his mouth and rammed it down, clamping my hand down over it to muffle his cries. He squirmed and screamed against my hand as the fire destroyed him from the inside. I heard shrieks and metallic rips all around me, but focused on my own fight.

While he was cooking nicely I jumped up and ran for Victoria. We had taken down four of her newborns already. I was cut off by a vampire with blue hair…_nice – 'cause she looks cool_ I thought mockingly. She growled and leapt at me. She was strong. She punched my jaw through my hood and shoved her head into it, hoping to catch something with her teeth.

She did. One of her teeth carved through the skin on side of my cheek bone and immediately the sting of the venom got to me. I howled at her angrily and belligerently bit down on her shoulder. I ripped it from the socket. She cried out in pain as I took her opposite arm and finally her head.

I was pushed from the front. Hard. I flew backwards into someone else, whose scent I immediately recognised to be Demetri's. We hit a tree and it fell over with the force of the impact. I muttered an apology and ran forward, changing into a large tiger. I bounded past Jane and Felix who were easily defending themselves from attack and towards the shield.

There were four newborns clawing and tearing at the shield hoping to get through to a distressed family on the other side. I leapt onto the bald male's back, digging my sharp claws into his skin that felt like the equivalent to butter. He roared in agony and fell to the floor, me still on his back. I began to slash his back apart and bite his neck, disconnecting his head.

It caught the attention of the other three newborns, who all fell forward into crouches. I gripped the first ones neck tightly between my jaws and pulled, severing his head and quickly did the same to the other two with my claws. The thick smell of burning vampires reached my nose. I was panting for unneeded breath as I changed back to a vampire and ran towards Victoria who was currently looking for an escape. I briefly wondered where Master Chan had gone.

It was down from twenty six against four, to fourteen against four **(She's Now Killed 8 And The Others, 4 Between Them Just Incase People Were Wondering.)** so I should imagine she's pretty damn scared. I launched myself at her, my arms encircling her waist in a death grip. Snarls ripped from my throat as she pushed me off of her. We circled each other. She ran to me and tried to rip my hood off.

I was too fast for her and swivelled round so all she would catch is thin air. She began slicing at me, trying to hit me, while I blocked using a whip of water. I flicked it repeatedly at her, slicing through her clothes and some of her skin. She barely noticed though. She was blinded by rage. This would not be as easy as the others.

"Come on Liberty! Let this shield down now!" Emmett boomed from inside the shield.

I slammed my hand, flat on the gingers face and flung back doing a flip though the air landing on the balls of my feet. "Do you feel that Emmett?!" I yelled to him. He looked confused and glanced around, wondering what I was going on about.

I dodged her fist and clamped my teeth down on her forearm as it passed my face, missing by inches, and tore it off. She shrieked and tried to hit me with her one arm that was still attached. "Feel what?!" he shouted back.

"I'm choking you! I'm choking you from a distance!" I heard muffled snickers after my comment and a great huge huff from the dorky giant himself. I tore at Victoria's face and hair, ripping clumps of it out and scratching her face repeatedly. She staggered back and I chuckled; she looked like Alayla got to her.

She screamed in outrage and made one last leap at me. I stuck my hand out and watched as it went through her chest. I smiled as I set it alight; listening to her shouts and sobs as she was consumed by the flames.

The ashes of Victoria blew through the gentle wind as I turned back to everyone else. The rest of the guards were finishing off the seven remaining newborns, while the Cullens watched. Edwards's and Emmett's eyes were fixed on me as I moved towards the one opponent I wasn't sure I could beat. Master Chan stood calmly waiting for me to come to him.

He smiled slightly and breathed in deeply. He was standing about fifty meters away, but I knew he could easily shoot fire over double that distance. The Cullens watched us. Master Chan laughed lowly and shot his hand out swiftly. His own blue fire exploded from his palm and rapidly made its way across the gap between us. I dived forward, landing in a crouch bringing my hands together causing my less advanced, normal fire to meet his in the middle. Both forces crashed together powerfully and spread out to the sides.

The fire slowly dissipated as we stopped manipulating it. He threw his leg round, then kicked the other straight forward. I blocked both shots of fire that were heading towards me. He continued to kick and punch the air, sending flurries of fire towards me while I stopped them before they reached me.

He punched the air at the same time as me, again both forces crashing in the middle, but this time we held them, testing each others stamina. The fire shifted slightly and his blasted straight past me, as mine did him.

He looked behind him at the burning trees and turned back to me with a sneer on his face. He ran forward a few meters and jumped up, doing a flip through the air, creating fire as he turned through it. As he landed, the streak of fire he made expanded and shot forward to meet me. I was surprised. I had never seen him do anything like that with blue fire.

I turned, pulling my hands together and lashed them both out, making my fire slice through his and protect me. The fire slowly dispersed while we crouched and stared at each other. We were both breathing hard and he was dripping with sweat. I recovered first.

I stood up with my right hand near my ear and my left curled into a claw facing forwards. My right hand clenched into a fist as I built up the energy for a powerful hit. I shot curled up hand forward, faster than I thought possible, creating two huge streaks of fire that spun around one another as it cut through the air towards Chan. He jumped out of the way seconds before it hit him.

Cerulean fire came out of his feet and lapped up them while pushing him forwards. His fist plunged through the air and shot a line of fire at me. I turned all the way around and manipulated a ball of fire around myself. I heard the last of the newborns being torn apart, and I knew that it was just up to me now.

I felt his fire stop and let go of my hold on the fire around me. He was being carried by his fire in a wide circle around me. I shot at him, and missed. I threw another flare of fire at him with the same results. I fell to the floor and spun round, making a ring of fire fly out from me. It hit his legs and he shouted out in pain.

He lost his grip on the control of his fire and fell forward, repeatedly hitting the floor before rolling to a stop. He stood up shakily, glaring at me. He suddenly began to laugh. A menacing, psychotic laugh which scared me to no end. Then he stopped. "Well little girl. I do see you've exceeded my fighting skills, though as I remember, there was one technique you could never master." I stopped breathing.

Oh. Shit. Clenching both hands tightly, apart from his index and middle fingers, he began moving his arms around him. Sparks began to form and soon he was manipulating strings of lightning. I breathed in and out deeply. Yes he was right, I couldn't make my own lightning and when I was training with him, I couldn't manipulate it even if he made it for me. But now, after years and years of practice I know how to redirect it. I put both my arms out; my left to the back and my right, out in front ready to catch it.

Chan looked up from his bending, scrutinising my stance through narrowed eyes. He knew now. He knew that I could protect myself from what could be considered to be his best weapon.

His eyes flickered behind me, but I kept my attention on the deadly lightning brewing between his hands. His arm shot out almost quicker that I could track and immediately noticed the bolt was not aimed at me. My head shot around to see a wide eyed Jane. Damn. Why does she always freeze up?

I ran to the side, breaking my safe stance, holding my right hand up to catch it. I knew I couldn't redirect it like this, but I could attempt to absorb it. I made a running jump sideways and caught it with my right. I brought my left hand up to help contain it while I tried to soak up all the energy. I couldn't. There was way too much power in it.

I closed my eyes as the bolt exploded in my hands. I was thrown backwards and slammed straight into my shield. I gave a yelp as the back of my head connected with the solid screen. I fell to the floor face first in a broken heap.

"No! Lib, get up!" Alice shouted at me, desperate. My muscles contracted at their own accord; a side effect from the electricity. I could feel my hold on reality slipping. Menacing growls echoed around me. Screams and shouts. Rips and tears. Blood. Burnt blood; splattering. The others must have caught him off guard and killed him.

I could feel my shield flicker into and out of being. There were more shouts, people shaking my body. I was being crushed by darkness. Tidal waves of it crashing on top of me, dragging me into its depths. The shield dropped completely and one shout came out on top of the others; the loudest by far – "BELLA!" – of course from Emmett.

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into the abyss of shadows that was devouring me.

* * *

**^^(I Hate It When People Say Things Like 'Then I Fell Into Darkness' Or 'I Didnt Remember Anything Other Than The Dark' Its Like - Get Some Originality People. Though Some People Do Manage To Use It Well And Effectivly...)**

**SORRY EVERYONE:  
It Took Along Time To Write This. My Brain Just Went Kapoot****  
And Stayed That Way For Days  
And Also – Sorry It Sounds A Lot Like Avatar.  
Most People Know I'm A Fan Of It Too  
:D But It Was Hard To Write This  
Without It Sounding Like Avatar…  
SO I JUST WROTE IT AND DIDN'T REALLY PAY ANY MIND TO THE FACT I STOLE A LOAD OF STUFF FROM IT. Lol. (It's Basically Zuko And Azula's Final Battle In 'Sozin's Comet' (y) Great Set Of Episodes)**

**And People. Go Check Out This Fiction:  
****.net/s/4974203/1/  
If You're A Jonas Brothers Fan –  
I'm Not, I Hate Them  
But Its By My BFFLCWICTCM's Fic  
AND It Is Rather Well Written (So Far) :)  
Review On Her Fic Even If You Don't Like Them Please  
Or You Shall Suffer An Axe Wielding Psychopath And Chocolate Milk Related Death (:**


	11. Falling Down

**Well, Thankyou People Who Wished Me Luck With My Computer  
It Helped - A Lot :D Im Sorry I Didn't Get To Reply To Most Of You But There Was Like  
10 Minutes Each Day From When I Got Home From School  
Until I Had To Come Off Kim's Computer.  
BUT MINES ALIVE NOW!!! It Lives! LOL  
So I Had To Write This Chappy In Pencil First**

**Im That Dedicated O: Lol  
Truthfully I Just Wanna Finish It  
So I Should Shut Up With The Rambling And Get On With It Right? Right.**

**By The Way, I Wanna Say A Huge Thankyou To All My Buddies  
At School Who've Helped Me Through My Time Of Boredom With My Pooter Situation**

**And And And**

**To Deeyahna I Want To Say A Really Really Big Thankyou Too -  
You've Stuck With My Storys And Reviewed On All Of My Chappy's  
It Makes Me Happy And Gives Me Motive To Carry On Writing (: x**

* * *

**EPOV**

My families thoughts swirled around me as a mere buzz. I couldn't think; couldn't speak; couldn't even move. All of their musings revolved around one person. Bella. My Bella. No - Emmett can't be right.

Ever since I had met Liberty I've felt – not alive as such, but more aware. I did not want her to fight at all. I found myself getting angry towards my being for dragging her into this brawl. I had wanted her to stay inside her own shield; safe. I felt a sense of protection that I held for no other vampire but those of my family. I knew I held a portion of the attraction for her as I did Bella…and I denied it every second of every day.

Everyone's thoughts began to suffocate me. I had no control over my body anymore. I felt myself move faster than I had in my entire existence towards the fire bender. I had gripped his marked arms and slowly crushed the bones inside to dust.

His screams echoed around me. I tore the two limbs off, smelling the burnt blood splatter around us. I slit his throat, listening to his cries turn to revolting gurgles. I watched in sick satisfaction as the blood cascaded down his chest and the light start to fade from his anguished eyes.

I kept my gaze on his disgustingly mutilated body as it crumpled to the ground. I heard shouts again. My angels name repeatedly fell from their lips. The only thought getting through the buzz was her name. I turned in time to see Emmett push the hood off that I had been itching to get off since the night at the waterfall. It fell to reveal the most extraordinarily beautiful being I had ever seen. Bella. My Bella – a vampire.

I fell to my knees at her side, cradling her to my chest; dry sobs tearing through my body. The first time losing my Bella was excruciating, but now… knowing she was not seven feet away and I didn't even know. I felt worse than I had in my entire existence. My eyes stung with tears that weren't able to fall, my chest constricted tightly from my cries, my throat was hoarse from shouting her name out; repeating it like an old broken record.

Jasper and Emmett tore me away from my own personal goddess, carrying me into the house behind Carlisle who had Bella in his arms. I kept my eyes on her gorgeous face memorising her features. I heard people crying around me, but barely registered it.

I was put down on the couch, Bella placed gently in my arms before I could blink. I pulled her as tight as I could to my body, rocking back and fourth, tracing her features with my fingertips; the curve of her nose; the apples of her cheeks; the plumpness of her lips; the slightly raised bumps of her scars.

The pieces of my shattered heart collided together and fell back apart with the distant memory of its pounding as its rhythm.

Alice zoomed off, out of my peripheral vision. I could practically feel the non existent tears rolling down my face. Alice returned with an envelope with writing on the front which I couldn't make out from where I was sitting. She quickly ripped it open and produced the letter held within.

She read it over quickly, slowing down once, her eyes becoming more anguished with every word she read. Her hands were shaking – so much so the paper was quivering violently between her nimble fingers. She passed it to Carlisle who began to read it too, his expression changing much like Alice's had.

Rosalie came and sat by me, brushing my angel's hair out of her face. She whispered mainly to herself, remorsefully: "I never got to say I was sorry." She held back sobs that threatened to take over her that were already consuming me.

"Read it out to us, Alice," Emmett whispered in a tone that sounded dead. She shook her head in reply, staring at Bella, sobs tearing through her frame as Jasper wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her spiky black hair.

My head spun violently. Emmett then picked the letter gently from Carlisle's frozen form. He scanned over it with the same dead look in his eye. He began to read it out in a lifeless voice.

"_I'm sure you all know by now that I lied about who I was. In your world, I have to disguise myself. You may not understand, but I will do my best to explain."_

"_I could see what I had done to you all. I know you will end up twisting things so the blame is pointed at you, Edward, and claim that you are a monster, but trust me when I say this is my entire fault."_

She was right. I was blaming myself. If I hadn't had left her I would have been able to protect her and she might not be like this; she might have had a husband, children, grandchildren or even been changed into a vampire, living with us; anything was better than this fate… it was my entire fault and nothing that she could say or write down would make me feel any different. My eyes were not trained on Bella anymore, but on Emmett, the cries still emanating from me.

"_I have single-handedly obliterated your family. Unintentional as it was I still did it. I couldn't stop the guilt I felt. I still feel it now."_

She shouldn't feel remorse for what I did. She didn't leave me – I was the one who caused my family so much pain. Not her.

"_Carlisle, I know I'm breaking your promise and I'm sorry for that, but you know me; always trying to be the protector though I'm just the 'baby' of the family. Esme; my mother in every way but bloodline. You always made me feel welcome, but I knew I didn't belong with you guys. I wish I did come to find you in the very beginning, but its too late for that."_

At this Esme's sobs became louder and heavier. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her attempting to comfort my mother, but nothing could ease the pain of losing a child. She began to shake her head as if in denial repeatedly saying in an anguished voice in her head 'My child, no, not my child.'

"_Emmett. Emmett, oh my god! I can't believe you managed to keep a secret: a first right?"_

He smiled wistfully at this, remembering the times her ratted her out to me if she ever tried to surprise me or do something I wouldn't approve of. I looked back down to her face, softly stroking the crescent shaped scars adorning her neck.

"_I want to be there to stop them from overreacting, but since Alice said I'd be dead by then, I can't. Guys don't bitch at him. He did it for me, and for that I'm eternally grateful. Rose, yeah you're a bitch, and yeah I hate you with a passion but you're still my sister - in a way. Sorry you thought I was stealing your mate away."_

Rose snorted through her sobs and nodded in agreement, while I glared at Emmett. He knew. He knew and he didn't tell me. I was about to shout at him but he continued on.

"_Alice, I know you saw me die and that I promised it wouldn't happen, but I know better than to bet against you. I know it's broken your heart, and it will break just a little bit more when you know it's really me and I am so, so sorry for that. Jasper, I know I frustrated you with my shield and my ability to kick all your sorry cyber asses. I'm going to miss the pranks." _

Alice's knees buckled and she fell on the floor with Jasper behind her, her hands covering her eyes, shaking with loud sobs.

"_Edward."_

I my head shot up immediately, listening intently to what she had written down.

"_What can I say? I'm a coward. I should have told you all, yet I was too stupid and too selfish to do it."_

Never. You are never a coward or selfish, my Bella.

"_Truth is I was…petrified for lack of better word, about what you would think of me. Skin marred with scars, empty yellow eyes and a killer instinct; exactly what you didn't want for me." _

She was right, I didn't want that for her – any of it - but even if she had revealed herself to me I would never turn her away. I love her, more so than I did all those 58 years ago.

"_I hide behind the mask I put on each day, behind the fake smiles and false innocence that hide the cold blooded killer. I'm so sorry about the pain I have caused you all, and I want you to know I will always love you." _

She still loved me? After all I put her through, I could not believe that.

"_And just like I said before; if you try to kill yourself I will have Alice smash your face in with a cinderblock. Please don't do it. That is my final wish of you." _

I smiled slightly at that, but it didn't reach my eyes. She'd used that threat before, and even though it wouldn't hurt I was terrified. The way she had said it…it was so threatening, but she did it to keep me from the Volturi.

"_Anthony Call obviously doesn't exist. It's your middle name and Embry's last name if you haven't already figured it out."_

I didn't understand the jealousy that rose up in me when she first mentioned Anthony, but now I do.

"_In your world the disguise holds, but I could never change who I am. I'm the dark that's formed by the shadows the light creates and if there was no dark, no one would notice the light."_

No. She is an angel. She is light. Nothing dark resides in her; she is my angel.

"_I'm sorry I can't give you a better explanation or lengthier goodbyes but truthfully I don't think there are enough pieces of paper in the world, or trees for that matter to express all I have to say. And before you say it you are _not_ a monster."_

Still the same old Bella; trying to make light out of a devastating situation by joking. I kept her around Emmett too much. She knew me too well; knowing I would call myself a monster. But that's what I am. I'm a monster who effectively killed his one and only love.

"_Im so sorry. I love you all._

_Love – Bella." _

Everyone was full out weeping now. I heard shuffling and looked up to see Jane, Felix and Demetri staring at my Bella with broken expressions. They were whispering, too low for us to hear over the cries of my family.

A whisper in my head caught my attention. I glanced up to see Alice staring, frozen down at the envelope. I held my hand out for it silently and she placed it in my palm. Reading it I felt fury rise up in me.

'_The Real Monsters Are Those Who Do Not Kill To Survive, But Survive Only To Kill.'_

Oh how wrong she was. She was not a monster. Far from it. And it angered me to know she felt this way. I threw it on the ground forcefully, and took one more look at Bella's gorgeous face before I buried my own face into her dark hair and let my misery once again devour me.

**BPOV**

I could not believe this was happening. I heard the agonised cries that ripped from Edward's throat and the heavy sobs everyone else was doing. I could feel his body trembling with the howls that wracked his body.

At that moment I felt as if I was falling down; hearing things through water. I wasn't in my own body. I saw everything then. I saw myself taking my first steps in one of those giant fat ass nappies. My first word - 'wooower' whilst showing my mom a daisy. Losing my dummy privileges for hitting Santa as I sat on his lap. Biting the dentist at age nine when I thought they were evil people.

I heard my thoughts as I watched the ground come closer to the plane as I descended to Forks. Getting my ancient red truck that could make sounds a gun would be jealous of. I saw my reaction to first seeing the Cullens, and Edward's reaction to my smell.

Being in the meadow with Edward. The first kiss. The first day together. The ill-fated baseball game. James in the ballet studio with the camera. The hospital in Phoenix. My birthday…everything in my entire 76 years on this earth up until I was thrown against my shield.

I came back out of the black ocean, hearing louder cries than before and the light crumpling of paper. Oh…they'd got it then…hasn't seemed to help much has it- maybe just dying like I was planning to might not be such a good idea now.

"Everyone," I heard Felix say in a booming voice. He waited before everything quietened down until they were just light blubbers. He took a deep breathe before continuing. "This has happened before – well something similar," there were a few gasps and growls that circled around the room, but Felix carried on.

"There's a chance that Bella could wake up," he said slowly as everyone held their breaths. "Before when this happened she was attacked by a lot of vampires at once. We couldn't stop them before they were on top of her." I heard someone grip his hand as his voice quivered; Demetri obviously.

"We put her in a glass case in the Vampire Hall of Heroes in the centre of the Volturi castle," he paused as there were growls of protests; they didn't seem to enjoy the fact that dead vampires were on display like artefacts in a museum. "But one day she was found tapping the glass asking to be released," he hollowly chuckled slightly in memory. "Aro thinks she went into a sort of…coma so she could repair herself mentally..."

The sound drowned away as I heard Edwards's cries come back full force. Someone had thought of the odds of that happening – and I knew they weren't good. His body shook, as I felt dark waters lapping at my feet, slowly climbing their way up my calves. I tried to move, but I was stuck.

Air refused to come into my lungs as I squirmed uncomfortably in my own skin. The waters reached my hips now. I mentally began tearing at my hair in frustration, growling low in my chest.

I threw myself from side to side, not even moving a millimetre physically. The waters were at my neck. Then they rose to my chin, my nose followed by my eyes and eventually my whole head.

I felt heavy chains lock around my ankles and wrists firmly, dragging me lower and lower into the deep ocean of sorrow.

The noise seemed to quiet into paralysing silence; only a reverberation of a distorted name that I could recognise as mine got through it. It motivated me, pushed me on, and helped me release the bounds I was held by.

The owner of the tortured tone the only thing I worked towards. Edward. I had made my choice. The bounds slowly weakened then broke. I swam furiously to reach the surface that seemed miles away. I wasn't going to die. I refuse to. My choice is: I will live.

* * *

**Well  
GUYS!  
I Am So So So So So SO SOOO Sorry This Took So Damn Long  
Took Me Weeks To Get My Pooter Back**

**D:  
Bum'ole!  
And Do You Like The Sounds A Gun Would Be Jealous Of Bit?  
Lol, I Read It On Someone Else's Fic But I Don't Remember Which One  
So If It Was Any Of Yours'  
STOLEN! But I Don't Claim It As Mine (:**

**Review Please!  
…Come On Deeyahna Im Counting On You  
Lol!  
Loves! X x X**

**EVERYONE GO LISTEN TO THE SONG ---- Sorrow By Flyleaf  
It's Freaking Amazing!  
Anyone Doing A 'Edward Leaves, Bella Becomes A Singer' Fics  
Damnit! You Must Use That Song  
Its Incredible!!!! Seriously!**


	12. The Small Print

**Sorry ****It's Been A While  
****Ben Crippled My Finger  
****And It's Been Rather Difficult To Write  
****(Pity Me For I Had A Citizenship Exam D: )  
****So I Spent My Time Reading  
****And EVERYONE HAS TO READ DRACULA IF THEY HAVENT!  
****It's A Well Good Book!  
****:D**

**GO RENFEILD!! You Eat Those Flies, Spiders And Sparrows  
**…**Then Throw Them Back Up ^^;  
****And Go Quincey Morris! HES FROM TEXAS! Yeah Jasper!  
****I Think He Is Anyway ¬¬  
**

**E****POV**

* * *

Chapter…I Forget The Number…But Its Called The Small Print (:

Some find the silence peaceful; I used to. However, I have now come to resent it. Any man would if the time in silence is spent watching their love; unmoving and cold, not knowing whether they were alive or dead. We of course had no way to tell – there was no heart beat to indicate to us.

Her near ebony hair was almost straight due to the amount of times I had ran my hands through the silken strands. Her skin feels hard and cold, as my finger tips dance athwart the apples of her cheeks. I cringed as I passed the new scar adorning her perfect skin.

The clock on her desk ticked away. I watched as the valuable time flew by with every swing of the pendulum; with every jerk of the hand; with every tick that reverberated through this room.

The clock was a never ending reminder of how I failed to keep Bella safe. My stone heart was slowly breaking apart as the infernal contraption ticked my loves life away.

I moved for the first time since we were both brought to Bella's room. I picked up the clock and launched it across the room, where it shattered against the wall.

All thoughts and whispered conversations ceased for a brief moment before picking up once more.

I slipped back into the bed, propping myself up with my left arm and memorising my angels features with the touch of my right hand and continued whispering in her ear the reassurance of my love and my pleads for her to awaken, hoping against hope that she would come back to me.

**BPOV**

_Tick, Tock._

I roughly pushed my arms and legs as fast as they would go, but still it felt as if I was rooted in place.

_Tick, Tock._

The chains had left but I was not swimming in water anymore. I was swimming in a substance thicker than tar.

_Tick, Tock._

It was crushing me, suffocating me, stopping me.

_Tick, Tock._

And even though my arms and legs were getting tired, my determination peaked as I heard Edward beg me to return to him.

_Tick, Tock._

I could practically feel freedom on my fingertips. I could taste to air I was about to break through.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Crash!_

I reached the surface and jerked slightly at the smashing sound. The feeling that overcame me was strange. It wasn't as if I had been moving furiously for the last few days, but more like I hadn't moved at all.

I felt Edward slip himself back down beside me, gently touching my face, sending shocks though my rock hard skin, through my bones and straight to my dormant heart. I also felt pressure on my lap; Alayla.

I know she would not leave me alone now. Even the first time I went into a 'coma' she didn't move from beside my case apparently. She was a loyal, intelligent kitty…maybe she knew I was still alive.

I wasn't fighting to reach the surface now, I was fighting to breathe. It felt as if an elephant was sitting on my chest and I couldn't inhale. Well…that or Emmett.

I felt like smiling at the thought, but my muscles were frozen, so I resolved myself to try and breathe.

I listened to Edward through my concentration, making me even more determined.

"That was a very stupid thing you did Bella. You should have told us. You should have told me. Why, god, why did you not tell me. I've lived to long without you already."

"I'm sorry for leaving you my Bella. That was the most dim-witted thing I've ever even contemplated... I went back for you, you know."

If it were still beating my heart would have stopped. Oh god.

"Charlie told me you were dead; that you killed yourself. I very nearly got to the Volturi. Imagine if I did…I would have found you there. But Alice stopped me."

I am going to kill Alice when I see her again.

"Please Bella. You have to come back to me. I love you so much."

He paused before carrying on.

"When you wake up Bella, I'm going to give you the life you never truly got. Someday, I'm going to marry you, and I will be the best husband I can be for you."

My heart swelled with the possibility. I could be his wife. Jesus Christ! Why can't I wake up already!

"We would live a few years alone together; just you and me. Then we'll live for eternity with the family. You can beat up Emmett and Jasper whenever you want. Pull pranks with them; I wouldn't even mind if they were on me!"

He had no idea how tempting that sounded - I mean the beat Emmett and Jasper bit up, _of course_.

"Just – please. I need you. I need you like a human needs air – you aren't merely something that I want anymore; I _need _you."

And just like that, I felt the dead weights lift and my chest rise slowly.

A gasp sounded from beside me and his pleads got louder and stronger. They had been weakening and quieting.

I exhaled slowly and inhaled again. Being able to breathe again was heaven. Every molecule in the air that entered my lungs was saturated with his incredible scent.

I took in air a few more times before cracking my eyelids open slightly, hissing when the light literally made my eyes burn and water. I slammed them shut and hissed lightly again in annoyance.

"Bella. Bella please look at me," Edward all but begged. I complied and lifted my lids again, only to be greeted by my own god inches away.

His dark eyes lit up and his face turned from that of a burning man to radiantly joyful in a second. I was instantly smushed into his side, his arms forming a cage around me, not that I would want to anyway. I pushed him away slightly and looked into his eyes for the first time with no barriers and no lies. He breathed my name as he buried his head in my hair and I did the same, ignoring the fact that Edward sounded like an angel singing, whereas I sounded like a bear being choked.

I heard shuffling around us and murmurs. Then a massive scream. Alice. It hurt my ears. A lot. I groaned and in a very human like gesture put a pillow over the side of my head.

The door banged open. Alice pounced and sprawled awkwardly across Edward, hugging my right arm, which was previously gripping his waist.

"Bella! IfYouEverDoThatAgainIWillKillYou. YouCrazyWoman! WalkingAroundHereInTheSameRobeEveryday, IfIEverSeeThatRobe_Ever_AgainIWillPersonallyBurnItWithYouInIt." **(Bella! If You Ever Do That Again I Will Kill You. You ****Crazy Woman! Walking Around Here In The Same Robe Everyday, If I Ever See That Robe **_**Ever **_**Again I Will Personally Burn It With You In It)**

While she was ranting she sat back up so I tucked my arm into my stomach where the disfigurements couldn't be seen. I chanced a glance behind her and saw everyone behind her, smiling hugely.

Carlisle interrupted Alice, for which I was grateful, by saying "Bella, please come downstairs with us." I nodded in response and buried my head in Edwards's chest again. I could feel his chuckle rumble through him and revelled in the sound.

I heard everyone leave and settle down in the living room. Looking back up to Edward I saw a huge smile hanging on his lips, which almost unconsciously made me smile in return.

"I love you, Bella," he said strongly. _Well that was random_, I thought,_ but I'm not complaining!_

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered. His smile, if at all possible, grew as his lips descended on mine. It was gentle, much like the ones we had shared before, but it was firm and conveyed everything we were feeling; relief, joy and love. It was pure bliss.

"Come on, love, they're waiting for us," he said when he broke away. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest which for once I was grateful for. I wasn't sure if I could walk on my own; I didn't think my legs were even there.

Before he opened the door I stopped him. "My robe," I whispered roughly, looking behind him to the black cloth that Alayla was holding in her mouth. He groaned, exasperated.

"You aren't wearing that again Bella. I don't want you to cover your face up any longer," he said whilst cupping my cheek. I shook my head. He obviously didn't understand. I looked down to my ruined arms and back to his frustrated expression, which immediately softened.

He set me down and retrieved my robe for me. I shrugged it on, doing the clasp up, but keeping the hood down. We walked down the hallway, hand in hand, and slowly descended the stairs.

Alice glared at the material hiding my past from them, but didn't make a move to rip it from me…or get a lighter.

Edward sat on the overstuffed armchair and pulled me down so I was curled up on his lap. My legs were hanging over the side of the chair. For a moment I thought it was a bit rude, but I was just too comfortable to care. I snuggled into his chest and turned my head to the rest of the family. I was confused as to what they wanted; they already had it explained to them. Alayla jumped up and curled up on my lap again.

I looked to the side and saw Alice looking down at her shoes, dejectedly. "Alice," I said, my voice coarse. She raised her head and met my eyes with her broken, pained ones. "What's wrong?" I asked. Everyone was paying attention to her now, but instead of answering she shook her head and looked back down.

I looked down to, to her Jimmy Choo's. They looked pretty much exactly the same as one of the pairs she wore when I was human. I almost scoffed – humans have had no originality since pop-tarts were invented.

"How were you turned into a vampire? And how did you end up with the Volturi?" Carlisle asked trying to break the awkward tension in the room.

My eyes shifted to Felix and a slow grin spread across my lips at exactly the same time as him.

Still looking at him, I replied "The Volturi found out that I knew about vampires so they came and tried to scare me in the middle of the night." I chuckled at the memory as did Felix. "That big lump jumped on me when I opened my window and took me to Italy. I traded my mortality for your lives," I said the last bit quieter.

Edward and a few of the others growled pointedly at him. He lent back in his seat and put his hands up in surrender. "Only doing my job," he said jokingly, but the receiving snarls showed that none of the others found it amusing. Demetri tipped forward and growled at them back. Awww! He's getting protective!

I carried on "as for staying with the Volturi…well I forgot to read the small print and _had_ to stay with them for a period of thirty five years; I've just never felt the need to leave after that."

Rosalie cut off Carlisle's next question just as he was about to start talking; "What do you mean gave up your mortality for our lives?" she asked scathingly. _Still not warmed up to me then._ Some of the family shot her annoyed and warning looks, but I answered anyway.

"They had chosen to change me, but still gave me a choice. At that point Aro knew nothing of what I could do beyond shield my mind, so he said I could either become a vampire and he would let you live, or I could die but so would you. He realised you were the only ones I could have learnt it from and that you had broken the law."

They all looked taken aback, like they didn't expect me to give my life for them.

"Why did Emmett know that it was really you? I mean, why would you tell him and not Alice? He can never keep secrets," Rosalie challenged.

Emmett whined "Awwww, Rosie," he began. Rosalie shushed him and turned her gaze back on me.

"I didn't _tell_ Emmett, he walked in when I had my hood off. I had to drag him out the house before he exploded," I nearly chuckled remembering his face. He looked like a fish out of water.

Alice perked up as if she had just remembered something.

"Why are you wearing that god awful robe_ again_. I thought I told you it would be burnt if I saw you wearing it," she asked, slightly put off. I stared at her and decided to take my robe of for her. Her eyes glazed over before she came back looking appalled. "Oh, god Bella," she whispered, putting her head in her hands.

Emmett, not one for liking being out of the loop boomed; "What? What is it?" Jasper placed his hand on his wife's back and rubbed soothing circles, sending waves of calm through the room.

The others started curiously, whilst Jane, Felix and Demetri looked down, ashamed for letting me get hurt so badly.

I turned my head so I could look at Edward, who kissed my cheek reassuringly and ushering me softly out of his lap. I glanced at the faces of my former family, all curious. I unclipped the clasp and let it fall down to the ground and pool around my feet. Their reactions were all different.

If he was human, I'm sure Emmett would be red with rage and a low rumble sounded through his chest. Jasper looked awed at the sheer amount of scars I had. He was used to seeing a lot of them on his own skin but the ones on mine far exceeded his but there was anger clear in his eyes.

Esme covered her mouth with one of her hands, looking as if she would be in tears if she could. Carlisle tried to keep a straight face, but he had tensed and his eyes were darkened and boiling with fury.

Alice and Rosalie had the same reactions. As Alice looked up from her hands, her eyes became filled with pity and distress as did Rosalie's. They both buried their faces into their mate's chests.

I sat slowly back down on Edwards's lap, who wrapped his arms tightly, protectively, around my waist. He looked at Carlisle and, answering his unspoken question, said "the pinkish ones are from werewolves." He grumbled out the last word. Those scars confuse most people.

There were simultaneous snarls from all of the vampires, except me. Am I the only one with werewolf for a best friend? I suppose so.

Esme's determined voice cut through the silence. "You're saying with us," she said. It was in such a tone that left no room for argument, but the other guards glared viciously at her.

I was uncertain that Aro would let me go now that he knew the extent of my powers. He was one of the kindest men I knew, and of course my father figure, but sometimes his greed clouds his judgement; no one is perfect.

"I…um… I'm not sure if I-" I started but was interrupted. Why is that happening so much today?

"No Bella. You _are_ staying," Edward stated in a firm voice. I guess I'm staying then.

"I don't think Aro and Caius would really let me. Marcus might, but…you know…I don't think they would give me up so easily," I said uncertainly.

"I don't care if I have to kill them all," Edward's voice darkened suddenly, sending shivers up my spine.

"Yeah, but I do. Maybe I could ask them if I could…sort of work from home," I suggested. By the sound of the answering growls I wasn't going to be allowed.

"Think about it. They wouldn't let me leave the Volturi fully, but just because I don't live with them doesn't mean I won't work for them. We have people living with the Romanians as spies, but they still work for the Volturi," I said, attempting to convince myself more than the others, but the other guards began to turn it over in their heads and nod.

Everyone else was still reluctant. I stood and pulled my robe off the floor and on. "Think it over; I'm going out for a bit." I started to walk to the door but a hand gripped my wrist. I looked back into Edwards angry eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said in an incredulous tone. Did he think I was going to run away?

"To the waterfall," I said simply. His face became softer.

"Can I come?" he asked. As if I would say no!

I clasped his hand and pulled him away from both of my families. We ran side by side, hand in hand to the waterfall. I let go of his hand and scaled the rock face while he climbed up next to me.

We wandered to the centre and lay down in each others arms after I had removed my robe. His hands ran through my hair and one trailed up and down my arm that was bent across his chest tracing random patterns. His touch felt as light as a butterflies wings beating on my skin.

The only noise was our breathing and the light crashes of water on stones of the waterfall.

We stayed like that for hours, before conversing quietly in whispers almost like we were afraid the magical atmosphere would be broken if we spoke too loud. We talked about random little things such as how I had shrunk and how my scent had changed so much.

We lapsed into silence as the sun began to slowly rise, turning the sky mesmerising colours of red and orange and purple as the clouds rolled across. I looked up to my Edwards face and asked him something that had been gnawing away at my brain since he had said it.

"Did you really mean what you said about…marrying me one day." He looked down at me with intense eyes that made it so I wouldn't be able to look away even if I wanted to.

"Yes," he started "one day, Miss Swan, you _will_ be my wife," I grinned and crashed my lips to his. Its times like this that I thank the lord that I no longer need to breathe. This kiss was unlike any we had had before. It wasn't cautious. It wasn't chaste. It was passionate. It was a real kiss that lovers share together.

We broke apart, beaming like idiots. I put my forehead on his and giggled. "You do realise you've just unleashed your worst nightmare," I said offhandedly.

"What?" he said, confusion coating his tone.

"You gave me, Emmett and Jasper permission to pull pranks on you," I said in victory. His expression turned fearful, but then he smiled crookedly.

I almost melted. "I'm sure I can convince you otherwise," he said confidently. He pressed his lips back to mine and that was all the convincing I needed.

I wished this moment could be forever, but I knew there were better things to come. I was ready for my eternity with Edward and I wasn't settling for anything less.

* * *

**It Was Hard To Do The Ending  
I Didn't Know How D:**

**And Oh MY GOSH!  
My Fiction Is Finished!  
Well…I Might Put An Epilogue Up  
But It Would Be Really Short And Wouldn't Count  
****So OH MY GOD!! *Tears***

**EVERYONE****  
Serious Now  
****Go Onto My Profile  
****And On There, There Shall Be A Link To Youtube  
****And I Beg Of You  
****LOOK AT IT!  
****Its One Of The Most Funniest Things I've Ever Seen  
****And I've Seen The Drunkards Down Town At Night.  
Its Something So Stupid  
****I Can Imagine Emmett Doing It**

**Thankyou Everyone Whose Stuck With My Story All The Way Through  
And Thankyou To Anyone Whose Reviewed, Alerted, And Favorited  
It Really Means A Lot To Me  
Its Nice To Know Im Good At Something :D  
LOL!  
LOVES!! X X X X X X X X X X X x x x x x x x X X X X X X X X X X X X **


	13. Epilogue: Bliss

**Hey!!  
Right Then  
Most People Were Asking *Cough* Or Begging (DANNI)  
For An Epilogue  
Or Sequel  
I'm Sorry  
But There Just Doesn't Feel Like There's A Sequel To This  
And I Don't Want To Try And Force It  
After This Is Posted I Will Send Out An Authors Note Asking Everyone A Mega Important Question (:  
ANYWAY!**

**If There Is This Anywhere In Here --- (PIC)  
Then It Means There's A Picture Of It On My Profile.**

**By The Way – I Know This Is Common And Cliché But I've Put My Signature Randomated Bits In That Replace All The Soppy Stuff I Can't Get Right ^^;  
You'll Like It I Swear**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

- 6 Years Later-

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, starting from my feet. Underneath the fabric of the dress, were high heeled, just off-white Jimmy Choo's **(PIC)** with thin straps that wrapped delicately around my ankle and showed of my new pedicure (curtsey of Heidi).

I followed up the white fabric with elaborate, slightly darker designs on the bottom layer of the skirt. My eyes drifted further up to the top layer of the skirt. It was pure silk which shined in the light and was slightly ruffled. My vision glided across, eyeing the deep cerulean roses with patches of freesia that were chosen as my bouquet, held in my manicured fingers. The strapless, corseted top started at just about the curve of my hips, covered with intricate beading. **(PIC)**

Around my neck lay an assassins necklace. It had on it a black rose; yes I didn't lead the assassins any longer, merely worked as one of them. Aro and Caius had finally agreed to allow me to 'work from home' after much pleading on my part. Marcus was happy with whatever I wanted to do.

I moved up again. Thankfully my makeup had been kept natural and light. There was a gentle shade of pink across my cheeks. My lashes had been lengthened and defined by mascara and a tiny bit of brown eyeliner had been spread on my water line for 'black was too harsh a colour' apparently. A small amount of clear gloss had been spread across my lips.

My dark hair had been curled and pinned up expertly and in it lay Esme's diamond tiara. She wore it at her wedding years ago. **(PIC PIC)  
**

If you had told me six years ago that I would soon be clad in a white dress about to be wedded in the backyard of the Forks mansion, I would have laughed in your face. As I looked at myself now, I can only think that I deserved my place at Edward's side.

I glanced around the room at the women closest to my heart; Alice, Rose, Esme, Jane, Heidi and Reneta. Rose and I made up amazingly, and were on actual shopping buddy status. They were all smiling at me excitedly, gushing out compliments I barely listened to, before Esme ushered them out. She smiled one last time before disappearing after them.

I took a deep breath and blocked everyone's mind from Edward – I didn't want him seeing me before he was truly allowed.

I opened the door and approached Aro, who was waiting at the top of the stairs. He was upset when I told him his daughter was getting married but when I asked him to be the one to give me away he cheered up significantly. He turned slowly and stared at me, gawped really.

I was getting slightly embarrassed and began to disappear. He stopped, noticing my discomfort and came to embrace me.

"My dear Belle, you look wondrous," he said warmly, pulling me away at arms length and staring into my eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day when my ice princess was getting married," he said teasingly, to which I glared back, but couldn't contain my grin.

His smile grew and I knew it wasn't fake; the fake ones are the big scary ones he gives strangers when he wants to perv on their thoughts.

He led me outside where there were a few more vampires hovering before they went to take their seats. I watched as little 4"6' Jane glided gracefully down the aisle before me, bouncing on the balls of her feet to a light tune and dropping white, sweet smelling rose petals on the floor, Alec along side her, as our ring bearer.

I took a deep breathe as the wedding march started. I was quite nervous; Alice had been involving me in the plans for this wedding since I got back to them six years ago, against my many protests.

Aro squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly down to me. The first thing that hit me was the smell; it was the precise smell of the old me. I smelt some of my clothes when I had gone back the first time, curious as to why vampires were so infatuated with it, and gotten a faded version of the one swirling thickly around me now.

I looked around at everyone, a smile lighting my face as I saw all my friends among the Volturi. Demetri and Felix were close to the front, holding hands – as per usual - and smiling grandly at me.

My brothers and sisters were spread around the other seats. The chairs were draped with vines of flowers.

The Denali coven were close to the front too, on the opposite side. They were of course looking gorgeous and smiling kindly at me, but I could still notice the glint of resentment that passed through Tanya's eyes as my own met hers. I'd had a few meetings with Tanya and was not at all impressed by the fact that she was constantly draped over _my_ Edward. _Wow, I'm possessive. _

I looked right to the front of the chairs and noticed something that made my lips part over my teeth in a bigger grin. An aging man settled in a wheel chair stared at me. His deep brown eyes brimmed with wisdom and knowledge which he had surely accumulated through his years.

His russet skin was wrinkled and worn very slightly, but still healthy looking somehow. His black hair had begun to grey at the edges and thin out. Sitting straight up on his lap was Alayla, her white and grey hair swished in the gentle wind.

Sat next to him on a chair was obviously his son. He looked like an exact replica of my aged best friend next to him, but in the young version. The only difference was that the youthful one had baby blue eyes instead of deep brown.

I was so happy when he had come to us when we were at the boundary line. I looked back to Jacob, his signature smile bursting across his face. I wasn't sure if he would still be alive and was surprised when he was. I was even more surprised when I found he had a wife and four children, three of which don't live on the reservation anymore; the youngest however, Amar, was the one who smelt us and came to meet us. **(Anyone From My School Ha!! Ahhh! Everyone Loves Amar!)**

My eyes jumped away from his after a few seconds and looked up to my very - soon – to – be husband. He was stunning.

His bronze hair was in its usual disarray which I had now come to refer to as 'sex hair', but in truth his real sex hair was much messier. I internally smirked at that: he had said he wanted to do this traditionally and wait till after marriage…we didn't last a week. We'd been missing out on so much, we had to make up for it and I wasn't about to complain. His eyes were a light shade of gold from a recent hunt.

He was in quite a simple suit but it looked remarkably incredible on him. It was a black suit, with a golden waistcoat and pocket square, the exact same shade as his eyes.** (PIC- Best Be Grateful! Me And Sophie Spent Ages Trying To Find Edwards Perfect Suit! And A Pocket Square Is The Bit That Pokes Out Of The Top Pocket…)**

It had small designs on it that resembled the designs on my dress. The entire ensemble was amazing and managed somehow to compliment both his hair, eyes and crotch; _oh god I sound like Jessica Stanley, _I thought shuddering internally – but I have a reason to.

I looked into his eyes again. They were smouldering with love and awe and passion. Stood behind him was Carlisle, acting as our minister – I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face if it were Emmett.

Aro smoothly handed my hand over to my love and went to sit back down, but my eyes never left Edwards. I stared into his eyes and thought; _I'm ready for this and now I have the chance at eternity with my mate… _well that's what I wish I was thinking anyway. What I, like the 18 year old I truly am, was really thinking was; _I hope to god all of this preparation is worth the two month honeymoon afterward. _

* * *

**Finished!! I'm All Written Out…**

**As You Can See, I'm Not Much Of A Sappy, Romantic Writer  
You Will Never EVER See That From Me...  
EVER!  
Lol!**

**Right**

**Thankyou So Much Everyone For Your Support  
I Never Would Have Been Bothered To Carry On If I Hadn't Have Gotten So Many Reviews, Alerts And Favorites!  
Love You All So Much**

And Remember To Read The A/N Coming About 10 Minutes After This

**Mega Important**

**About A Different Story  
:) x x x x B.W.W**


	14. IMPORTANT AN!

**Thankyou Everyone!**

**Now Then  
****As Most People Know, My Pen Name Has A Story Behind It  
****It Was One Of The First Dreams I Had When I Read New Moon In 2007  
****And It Was Pretty Good  
****So  
****I'm Now Re-Writing It To Make Things Sound Better**

**Cause I'm Betterer At Writing Now  
****See... I Are The Grammarist (:  
****So The Biiiiig Question Is**

**Do You Guys Want To Delve Into My Dream World  
****And See Where The Name Came From??**

**Just Review And Tell Me  
****I'm Too Lazy To Make A Poll (:**

**And If Anyone Likes Titanic/Twilight Fics Go Read** _April, 1912_ **By** _Haley Cullen_  
**Freaking Amazing**

**And If Anyone Likes The Paring Bella/Aro Go Read** _A Tale as Old as Time_ **In My Fave's****Or Even If You Don't -  
****Its Actually Incredible**

**LOVES!! X X B.W.W**


End file.
